Una nueva oportunidad
by Arial McKennitt
Summary: Después de errar tantas veces en el camino, Gale comprende por fin que hay cosas que no tienen solución. Sin embargo, él sigue pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas por otra oportunidad. Fail Summary! Advertencia: Yaoi/Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de la trilogía de "Los Juegos del Hambre" no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

-1: EL NUEVO-

"Mi destino fue marcado por las malas decisiones que tomé a lo largo de mi vida. Errando en el camino más de una vez, perdiendo a personas importantes y buscando volver a comenzar… sin éxito. Siempre protegiendo a mi familia, a veces olvidándome de mi felicidad y otras veces siendo egoísta en mi afán de perseguir un objetivo.

Dejé de lado las cosas que eran realmente importantes y por eso merezco sufrir. Este es el precio de mis errores. Perdido para siempre, resignado a continuar una vida inútil porque sé que aún me necesitan. Nunca sería capaz de dejar sola a mi madre con mis hermanos, ellos alegran mis días cuando éstos se vuelven insoportablemente grises… pero necesito algo más, algo que perdí y nunca voy a recuperar.

Aún así, yo pido por otra oportunidad a la vida. Lo que daría por volver el tiempo atrás hasta el día en que inventé esas bombas que acabaron con la rebelión, o un poco más, cuando tuve la idea de bloquear las salidas en la montaña militar "El Hueso", con avalanchas. Pero hay deseos que no se pueden cumplir.

Espero que, estés donde estés, no me hayas olvidado y me sigas protegiendo, a pesar de que yo no pude hacerlo, porque yo te maté.

Tu corazón destruido en mil pedazos al igual que el mío lo está ahora. Daría mi vida para poder repararlo y besarte una vez más…"

Hace dos años que acabó la rebelión que llevó a la guerra contra el Capitolio. La Republica de Panem sigue su reconstrucción de forma prospera e ininterrumpida, recuperando esos olvidados derechos que protegían a la humanidad y qué eran tan necesarios para el renacimiento de la paz. Los Distritos ya no viven subyugados a ningún gobierno dictador, los Juegos del Hambre por fin terminaron, las personas continúan sus vidas con renovada esperanza. Las cicatrices de la guerra están presentes en todos, pero son marcas solamente, las heridas no están abiertas…

El feo recuerdo del pasado atormenta a muchos, en especial a quienes sintieron el vil látigo de tortura del presidente Snow en primera persona. Ni siquiera la muerte de ese horrible hombre sirvió para mitigar del todo las llamas de la furia de los rebeldes. Algunos clamaban por más muerte y más venganza, algo que sirva de ejemplo para aquellos que se divertían viendo la muerte de niños inocentes, un castigo. Pero eso nunca pasó. Simplemente no puede haber paz mientras siga viva la venganza, de esa forma se hubiera reiniciado el círculo vicioso de la guerra. Una vez y otra vez, peleando hasta que no quede nada.

De ser por Gale Hawthorne, ese círculo vicioso pudo haber continuado hasta que no haya ni el más mínimo rastro del Capitolio ni de su gente sobre esta tierra, pero aprendió a conformarse. Al final de la Rebelión obtuvo un trabajo que lo ayudaría a canalizar su odio hacia aquellos que despreciaba. Cómo nuevo director del departamento de creación de armas en "El Hueso", Gale descargaba su deseo de destrucción en nuevas y potentes armas que nacían de su prodigiosa imaginación para idear trampas mortales.

Obviamente, la montaña no fue reabierta y actualmente es un monumento en el Distrito 2 en honor a los "Picapedreros caídos". En el centro del Distrito fue construido un edificio con el nombre "El Hueso" para continuar con el desarrollo de armamento e investigaciones "confidenciales" relacionadas con espionaje y relaciones de guerra. Claro que todo era para el desarrollo de la nación en cuanto a avances bélicos, para no quedar expuestos ante un ataque de otro país en una futura guerra.

Un trabajo elegante era el que tenía Gale. Pero con el paso de los meses vino el cansancio, el hartazgo por su empleo monótono y el anhelo a su antigua vida. Con el tiempo se encontró con el lado siniestro de sus creaciones, con el recuerdo de la bomba que mató a Prim, el recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado junto a Katniss.

La vida en el Distrito 2 le era muy pesada, aunque todo fuese más fácil ahora. Podía darle a su familia todo lo que necesitaba y mucho más, ya no tenía miedo a morir en una mina de carbón ni a que los Juegos del Hambre o el hambre se lleven a uno de sus hermanos. Ya no había miedo, ni penas, ni tenía que enfrentarse a un rostro lastimero al que no podía darle un trozo de pan. Pero no tenía aire puro del bosque, arcos y flechas, presas para vender en el Quemador… y tampoco ese sentimiento que se parecía mucho al amor en su pecho cuando besaba a Katniss, a pesar de que solo lo había hecho contadas veces.

El Distrito 12 era su pasado. Un pasado de terror, responsabilidades y culpas. Pero fue su hogar durante toda su vida y no renegaba de eso. Toda la comodidad y el trabajo de lujo no eran nada comparados con esa sensación de libertad que llegaba a él cuando ponía un pie en el bosque. Una libertad que era un crimen. Libertad dentro de una jaula. ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que al ser libre extrañaría la prisión?

Con su madre no hablaba de un posible regreso al Distrito 12, ella no tocaba el tema de todas formas. Hazelle sabía perfectamente la razón de su hijo mayor para no regresar a su hogar. Sería fácil hacerlo, un viaje en tren y estarían nuevamente en el 12… pero no, no lo harían. Gale aún apreciaba a Katniss y no quería lastimarla, estaba seguro que si se acercaba a ella nuevamente la heriría sólo con su presencia. Sabía que en su mente ya no estaría él, sino la imagen de Prim siendo consumida por el fuego. Por ello no podía regresar, porque la quería demasiado debía alejarse de ella para siempre.

Sus tres hermanos y su madre estaban siempre apoyándolo y respetaban sus deseos, ya sea para comenzar de cero en el Distrito 2 o para olvidar la idea de volver a vivir en su vieja casa en el Distrito 12, ellos estaban siempre demostrándole su amor incondicional. El cariño de su familia era el que mantenía parte de su humanidad atada a su cuerpo, la que a veces creía que perdía cuando veía los resultados de sus nuevas armas.

Una vida llena de muerte, iluminada por cuatro personas que le recordaban que aún era capaz de sentir. Las huellas del amor que no fue, que hoy está en un lugar lejano en los brazos de otro hombre. El recuerdo de un hogar al que no regresará jamás porque ya no existe.

Este es Gale Hawthorne dos años después de la rebelión. Un hombre cuyo presente parece bastante tortuoso, pero opta por seguir adelante para hacer honor al futuro por el que luchó tanto y la esperanza que queda dentro de su corazón. Después de todo, todavía hay un mañana el calendario.

-Creo que ya es todo…- Gale suspiró aliviado al ver su nueva casa finalmente lista para habitar después de acomodar el último mueble.

Hace un tiempo que se había decidido a mudarse de la casa de su madre. El motivo no era que le molestara la compañía de su familia, sino que necesitaba un poco de privacidad y la nueva casa quedaba cerca del edificio donde trabajaba, así que le resultaba bastante cómodo por ese lado. A pesar de que ya estaba comenzando a extrañar la presencia hiperactiva de sus tres hermanos y el toque hogareño de la mano de Hazelle, debía acostumbrarse. Sabía que ellos estarían mejor sin él y su mal humor habitual… y también tendría un lugar para llevar a sus conquistas sin ser interrumpido por nadie o tener que recurrir a un hotel.

Si, definitivamente a Gale le haría bien un poco de soledad. Con sus 21 años y su trabajo estresante, ya se consideraba un hombre, y cómo hombre debía ser autosuficiente. Llamar a casa de su madre e ir a visitarla de vez en cuando, llevarles regalos a sus hermanos y pasar los fines de semana en una placentera reunión familiar, serviría para separar a la familia del trabajo y sería un cambio en la rutina. Quizás podría ir algún día a recorrer las montañas del Distrito, así sentiría un poco de la libertad de la naturaleza nuevamente.

La casa no era muy grande, pero era bastante espaciosa para una sola persona. Gale había hecho un gran esfuerzo la mitad del día para poner cada cosa en su lugar y, por más ridículo que suene, a veces se perdía un poco en las habitaciones, pero ya se acostumbraría, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Se recostó en una cama y se cubrió los ojos con las manos para eclipsar los rayos de luz naranja del atardecer que se colaban por la ventana. Siendo vencido por el agotamiento, entrando en un estado de sueño ligero. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el sonido del teléfono lo puso en estado de alerta de nuevo. Gale se puso rápidamente de pie, alarmado por su despertar abrupto. No tenía idea de quién podía estar llamándolo, no le había dado el número de la casa a nadie y sabía que su madre lo llamaría a su teléfono celular si pasaba algo. Fue a la sala y contestó la llamada, camuflando un poco su cansancio.

-Diga…-

-¿Señor Hawthorne? Habla Helena.-

-¡Ah! Hola Helena ¿Algún problema?- ¿Quién más iba a ser? Ella misma había mandado a instalar el teléfono, era obvio que tendría el número antes que nadie. Helena Levine era la secretaria de Gale desde que comenzó a trabajar en El Hueso. Una mujer de unos treinta años, muy eficiente, seria y trabajadora. Pronto iba a ser ascendida y era su responsabilidad conseguir un reemplazo para su puesto. Tarea por demás difícil, ya que Hazelle le había advertido que la secretaria de Gale no debía ser una cualquiera cómo las que le gustaban a su hijo.

-Lamento molestarlo en su día libre señor, pero creí que le gustaría saber que ya encontré a alguien para que sea su nuevo asistente.- Al parecer lo había logrado…

-¿Nuevo? ¿Es un hombre?- Sí a Gale en un principio le desagradaba la idea de no tener de mano derecha a Helena, más le desagradaba que su reemplazo fuese un hombre. Todo esto era culpa de su madre y sus intromisiones, de no ser por ella quizás una linda chica, a la que él podría disfrutar, sería su asistente. Hace mucho que tenía esa fantasía, algo que no logró con Helena porque estaba casada.

-Sí señor. Ya le envié el perfil del joven a la señora Hawthorne y ella lo aprobó. Claro que estará bajo mi supervisión la primera semana, pero quería que supiera que ya mañana va a estar a prueba como su asistente.-

-¿Por qué mi madre tiene que aprobar a mi "Secretario"?- Estaba molesto, era increíble que Hazelle aún intentara controlar su vida, y más que haya elegido a su nuevo asistente. Del otro lado de la línea, Helena se encogía de hombros.

-Si mal no recuerdo, la señora insistió tanto en la elección que al final usted terminó cediendo…-

-Sí, lo recuerdo…- Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, era frustrante saber que todo había sido su culpa. Si tan solo hubiese intentado ganar esa discusión, ahora no tendría que lidiar con un hombre como asistente… pero tampoco tendría dientes si se hubiese pasado de listo con Hazelle. Era vergonzoso de solo pensarlo, todos sus colegas tenían secretarias, sería el hazmerreir de la oficina.

-Ya le avise al joven que estaría a prueba ¿Quiere que lo cancele?-

-No, sería algo injusto. Pero si yo no lo apruebo, se va.- Sentenció remarcando con voz severa las últimas dos silabas.

-Sin dudarlo señor, usted es quien tiene la decisión final.-

-Exacto. Gracias por todo Helena, nos vemos mañana.-

-Hasta mañana señor Hawthorne.- Así finalizó la comunicación. Gale colgó el teléfono en un movimiento iracundo, casi rompiendo el aparato. ¿Cómo era posible odiar a alguien que ni siquiera conocía? ¿Era por qué lo escogió su madre? ¿Era por qué había arruinado una de sus fantasías sexuales? ¿O por qué era un hombre?

Sea cual sea la razón, no tenía planeado dejar por mucho tiempo a su nuevo asistente en ese puesto. Tenía en mente conseguir lo que buscaba, por más egoísta que fuera, era su trabajo y haría lo que se le viniera en gana con el personal de la oficina.

-Y esa es la oficina del señor Hawthorne. Te lo advierto; no toques absolutamente nada de lo que hay ahí adentro, si él ve algo fuera de lugar se pondrá furioso.- Helena le estaba dando un pequeño tour a su sucesor por algunas partes del edificio, precisamente por los lugares que mas tendría que transitar. Ella misma estaba contenta con la elección que había hecho, pero también estaba segura de que Gale le haría la vida imposible al chico nuevo para sacárselo de encima y así poder contratar a alguna chica tonta para el puesto. Eso no era para nada justo, pero no podría oponerse llegado el momento.

-Entendido…-

-Recuerda, Keiler; Tienes prohibido equivocarte o confundir los horarios de la agenda. Un error de ese tipo sería catastrófico.-

-No va a haber problema con eso, no soy alguien que esté acostumbrado a la desorganización.- Keiler, el nuevo asistente de Gale, tenía claro que su trabajo sería muy difícil. Sin embargo no tenía miedo, había pasado por cosas peores en la vida, y un jefe complicado no sería algo con lo que le costaría lidiar. Siguió a Helena pacientemente por todos los lugares que ella le mostró, prestando especial atención a las indicaciones y ayudas que le daba para facilitar su trabajo. Debía admitir que era un edificio bastante grande y le constaría trabajo no desorientarse, pero Helena le aseguró que durante su etapa de entrenamiento lo ayudaría con ciertas cosas, aunque eso no quitara el hecho de que no podía darse el lujo de equivocarse mucho.

-Me alegro de que así sea. En media hora llegará el Señor Hawthorne y sobre su escritorio debe estar el libro de progresos de la última semana junto con su café.-

-Perfecto, lo haré.-

-Bien, recuerda que le gusta el cappuccino.- Helena le tendió el libro de progresos a Keiler y él lo tomó ansioso. –Buena suerte, yo estaré cerca si me necesitas.- Antes de retirarse le dedicó una gran sonrisa y le guiño el ojo a través del cristal de sus gafas. No podía negarse que era una mujer bastante simpática y amable.

Sin soltar en ningún momento el libro, Keiler se dirigió a la cafetería para preparar el café, claro que se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo, aún le quedaban unos veinte minutos y no quería dejarle un café frío a su jefe. Le llevó una taza de cappuccino a Helena en señal de agradecimiento y se retiró a paso relajado a la oficina del señor Hawthorne. En el camino apreció que todas las oficinas eran bastante grises y aparentaban frialdad, se notaba que habían intentado emular (sin éxito) a las oficinas comerciales. Sus compañeros de trabajo se notaban bastante amigables, la mayoría de ellos lo saludaban, haciéndolo sentir cómo uno de ellos y no cómo "el chico nuevo", solo esperaba que su paso por El Hueso no sea tan rápido como para no llegar a sentirse integrado al equipo…

Ingresó a la oficina con cautela, con mucho cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos para que no se le volcara el líquido caliente en el piso o sobre su ropa. Apoyó la taza suavemente sobre el posavasos en el escritorio de cristal, junto con el libro de progresos. Keiler quedó muy sorprendido por la colección de libros que habían en las bibliotecas de la derecha, y las muchas replicas de armas miniatura que había en unas estanterías en la pared izquierda de la oficina. Era igual de funcional y gris que las otras, pero esas cosas que le llamaban la atención le daban una pista de la personalidad de su jefe: Si era tan joven cómo Helena le había dicho, los libros eran para inspirar madurez y sabiduría. Las replicas de armas eran porque, sin duda, era un hombre de armas, seguro la guerra le había dejado alguna marca. Pero estaba seguro que, entre tantas cosas funcionales y los objetos decorativos algo siniestros, debía haber algún símbolo de que su jefe no era un loco insensible, algo que denotara algo de humanidad en un ambiente tan vacío de colores y calidez… Y lo encontró.

Mientras caminaba hacia la pared de cristal que daba al exterior, volteó a la computadora y vio que junto a ella había un retrato de una familia feliz en un jardín de flores silvestres. Una mujer adulta, ya con sus años pero se veía joven, que abrazaba a tres niños delante de ella, dos adolescentes y una niña. La mujer era abrazada por un hombre alto y bastante apuesto, no era su esposo, parecía ser su hijo mayor. No había padre en esa fotografía. Keiler observó la imagen por un largo rato y volvió a ver todo lo que lo rodeaba con diferentes ojos, intentando pensar cómo su jefe, quién seguro era el hombre en la foto. El sostén de una familia de cinco, sin un padre, actuando él mismo cómo tal y siendo tan joven. Responsable de la creación de artefactos de muerte, quizás sea malvado, pero no era su responsabilidad juzgarlo.

Volvió a fijar su vista en la foto, tentado a tocarla, aguantándose una lágrima que estaba luchando por salir. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y pensó en su propia familia, en sus padres. Un segundo y ellos estaban ahí, al otro el ensordecedor sonido de enormes rocas deslizándose cuesta abajo en una montaña los reemplazaba. Gritos, fuego, polvo sofocante y muerte. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de su mente, era demasiado horrible.

Se dirigió a la puerta para salir de ese lugar y esperar en su cubículo a su nuevo jefe. Lo último que notó antes de caer al suelo fue el golpe del borde de la puerta en su frente.

Gale había ingresado a su oficina con urgencia, necesitaba ver si los avances en los últimos proyectos eran tan favorables cómo lo imaginaba, solo esperaba que el tonto de su nuevo asistente haya dejado el libro en su lugar, sino ya tendría la primera razón para echarlo. Abrió la puerta de forma brusca, pero ésta fue detenida por algo a lo que golpeó. Entró cautelosamente para asegurase de que no hubiese ninguna amenaza adentro, puede que alguien haya intentado plantar alguna especie de trampa. Con lo único que se encontró fue con un mocoso sentado en el suelo sobándose la frente, claramente adolorido por el golpe. Un mocoso de no más de 18, pequeño y delgado, vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalones ajustados negros y un saco de tela fina también negro, las prendas superiores remangadas hasta los codos, rozando el límite con lo informal.

Si ese era su asistente, en serio que no estaba en el lugar indicado, debería mandarlo a la escuela o a casa con mami. Pero no hizo nada de eso, lo tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias…- Le respondió el chico, aceptando la ayuda, aún cubriéndose con su mano el ojo derecho el cual presentaba un dolor agudo. Gale rogaba en su mente por no haberle hecho algún daño grave.

-Déjame ver…- Le apartó la mano lentamente y se inclino un poco para revisarle el ojo. No se notaba dañado, pero estaba sorprendido con el color de esos ojos, parecían dos esferas de ámbar y brillaban como el oro. Ese color tan bello en una mirada jamás lo había visto, quedó obnubilado casi al instante mientras sostenía una de sus mejillas con la mano, la que había tomado para poder examinar mejor la supuesta herida. Había algo extraño en ese chico ¿Pero qué? Sin duda, la escena era muy extraña desde la perspectiva de Keiler.

-Estoy bien, usted disculpe.- No le gustaba mucho que el hombre esté tan próximo a su rostro y lo viera con cara de tonto, era algo muy incomodo, más que nada porque era su jefe. Se alejó un poco de él y le sonrío tímidamente para demostrarle que no había problema, que ya no le dolía el golpe. Pero Gale se notaba serio ahora y lo examinaba de pies a cabeza, eso sin dudas era más incomodo que lo que hacía antes.

-Y tú eres…- Debía sacarse la duda, no quería subestimar al chico pero era muy difícil no hacerlo ¿En serio ese sería su asistente?

-¡Oh! Lo lamento, no me presenté. Soy Keiler Vancroft, estoy a prueba cómo su nuevo asistente.- Continuaba con su sonrisa a pesar de que la mirada de ojos entrecerrados del señor Hawthorne lo estaba intimidando, no lo iba a demostrar.

-Y… ¿Qué hacías en mi oficina?- No se le ocurría ninguna otra cosa para preguntarle, había algo extraño en ese chico pero no lograba descifrar que era.

-Vine a dejar su café y su libro de progresos, ya estaba saliendo…-

-De acuerdo…- Una última mirada y supo que era eso que le llamaba tanto la atención. Gale estaba acostumbrado a la apariencia gente de La Veta, de pelo oscuro, piel clara y ojos grises. La gente del Distrito 2 no era muy diferente a la de La Veta, pero este chico desencajaba completamente con la mayoría de las personas que conocía. Con su pelo de color zanahoria y ojos ambarinos, Keiler le recordaba vagamente a Darius, el agente de la paz con el que a veces comerciaba antes de la rebelión, antes de que lo convirtieran en Avox por intentar interferir con el látigo de Thread y su espalda. Nunca pudo ni podrá pagar esa deuda y quizás esa sea la razón por la cual Keiler le resultaba tan llamativo, él era cómo una versión más menuda de Darius.

-¿Necesita algo más señor?-

-¿Qué?- No había escuchado lo que le dijo, estaba muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Si necesita alguna otra cosa.- Le reiteró pacientemente.

-Eh… ¡Sí!… Quiero que le digas a Helena que venga para acá.- Tenía que hablar con Helena, confiaba en su criterio pero este no era lugar para mocosos cómo el que acababa de contratar.

-¡Bien! Ahora la llamo señor. Con su permiso.- A Keiler le pareció que esa era una orden bastante ridícula, su jefe bien podría llamarla por el intercomunicador, de todas formas obedeció sin cuestionamientos. Salió de la oficina dejando a Gale sólo y se dirigió al escritorio de Helena a paso rápido.

Antes de llegar a su trabajo el nuevo le caía mal, ahora que lo conocía le hacía recordar a una parte bastante fea de su pasado. Sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio, Gale meditaba sobre lo que acababa de pasar hace unos momentos atrás, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y ubicarse en la realidad. Estaba en el Distrito 2, dónde antes de la rebelión se proveían agentes de la paz al Capitolio, Darius era un agente de la paz que probablemente era nativo de este Distrito, puede que Keiler sea su hermano pequeño. Era improbable esa conclusión y algo descabellado emparentar a cualquier pelirrojo con Darius, pero era la única explicación que encontraba para no dejar de sentir culpa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

Después de dar tres golpes suaves en la puerta y que Gale le diera su aprobación, Helena entró a la oficina y se detuvo delante del escritorio de su jefe, algo extrañada por el gesto de intriga que él tenía en su rostro.

-¿Me mandó a llamar señor?-

-Helena, dime por favor ¿Cuántos años tiene el muchacho al que contrataste?- Gale hablaba en tono calmado pero se notaba su molestia. Cuando él pensaba en la palabra "Asistente" o "Secretaría" pensaba en una mujer de unos 21 años o más, guapa y con gracia, no en un mocoso que se choca con las puertas.

-¿Keiler? Tiene 18.-

-¿Y te parece que un chico, que seguro recién salió de la escuela, tenga la preparación suficiente para este puesto?-

-Claro que sí señor, usted comprenderá que él fue entrenado para este trabajo por el programa de preparación de El Hueso. Ese programa entrena a todos los empleados, por lo general son hijos de personas que ya trabajan aquí.- Sacó una hoja de adentro de una de las carpetas que llevaba en su mano y se la tendió a Gale, éste la examinó con bastante interés, eran los datos de Keiler. –El Hueso no contrata gente que no esté especialmente preparada para estos trabajos. Claro que los entrenamientos son diferentes al trabajo en sí, pero cada una de las personas que ingresa a nuestras instalaciones debe estar lista para trabajar en una empresa no muy habitual. A pesar de que la fachada sea de una compañía comercial, usted sabe muy bien qué es lo que se "cocina" aquí adentro.-

-Entiendo…- Seguía leyendo la hoja con los datos. En sus dos años al frente del departamento de creación de armas, no había escuchado jamás que todas las personas que trabajan en El Hueso eran entrenadas por un programa especial. Pero no le sorprendía, en el Distrito 2 todo estaba muy bien calculado, educaban a cada persona desde temprana edad para que cumpla con una determinada actividad, incluso en el pasado lo hacían con sus tributos.

-Keiler quedó seleccionado de un grupo de siete aspirantes, cinco mujeres y dos varones. Él pasó la selección especial de su madre también.-

-Déjame adivinar, el que quedó cómo segunda elección fue el otro chico ¿Verdad?- Preguntó con sorna. Le molestaba que su madre se metiera en su trabajo para evitar que conquiste a una chica, y más aún que todas las aspirantes hayan quedado fuera por su culpa.

-No señor, de hecho aquí tengo las fichas de los otros aspirantes…- Sacó unas hojas más de la misma carpeta y se las dio a Gale. –La chica de la primera hoja será la que ocupará el lugar de Keiler si él no pasa esta semana de prueba.-

-Tienen todos casi la misma edad y preparación ¿Por qué lo eligieron a él?- Pasaba hoja por hoja y casi no había diferencia entre un aspirante y otro.

-Porque, según la base de datos, Keiler Vancroft demostró tener una gran imaginación para mejorar armas. Claro que le tomaron esa evaluación hace más de dos años, pero el equipo confía en que ese talento siga vigente…- Gale analizó cada una de las palabras de Helena hasta que les encontró un sentido. Ese chico no estaba ahí para ser su asistente, lo estaban entrenando para que sea su reemplazo, y eso era algo que no iba a permitir.

-Ósea que mis superiores ya han estado buscando a mi reemplazo ¿Me equivoco?- Estaba sonriendo pero lo que menos sentía era felicidad, era más bien para demostrar que no estaba intimidado por las circunstancias.

-¡Oh! No señor Hawthorne, aceptamos al joven porque puede serle útil a usted y se desempeñará mejor en esta área.-

-Bien… gracias Helena, puedes retirarte.-

-Con su permiso.- Helena dio media vuelta y se fue de la oficina, dejando a su jefe nuevamente en soledad.

Gale se quedó mirando la ficha de Keiler por un rato largo, leyéndola una y otra vez, ese chico sonriente en la foto anexada a la hoja con sus datos era una amenaza para su empleo. Se condenó en su mente por pensar solo en sexo cuando bien pudo haber previsto esto que le estaban haciendo ahora. Había dado lo mejor de él durante los últimos dos años y ahora le traían a un mocoso entrenado para ocupar su puesto, demostrándole lo insignificante que era. No odiaba a Keiler, para odiarlo tendría que conocer mejor su personalidad, pero no le agradaba desconocer sus intenciones. Tendría que cuidarse las espaldas con él tan cerca, después de todo ¿Quién sabe cómo terminará todo esto?

* * *

Keiler es un personaje de mi creación y recurrente en algunas historias originales que escribo. Más adelante van a ir aclarándose algunas partes de su vida.

Me gustaría que, a medida que transcurra la historia, me comentaran si es de su agrado o en que puedo mejorar.

Nos leemos muy pronto! Saludos :)


	2. Chapter 2

-2: Debilidad-

Enterrado en montañas de papeles en su escritorio, Keiler debía arreglárselas para poder clasificar cada una de las carpetas con análisis de proyectos y de armas en el archivo para el final de la jornada, de no lograrlo podía darse por despedido.

El señor Hawthorne le había hecho la vida imposible durante los primeros cuatro días, con sus órdenes y pedidos que parecían más caprichos que otra cosa. Siempre de forma educada, sin maltratarlo, siendo cínico y cruel con sus directivas, ese era el estilo de Gale. De la misma forma, Keiler lo aceptaba porque su orgullo valía más que su inmaduro jefe. Aunque a veces tenía ganas de aventarle una taza de café caliente en el rostro y renunciar, no iba a darle ese placer al hombre que luchaba por su fracaso. Dando su mejor esfuerzo, sin dejarse abatir por los nervios y luciendo una bella sonrisa de desafío, demostrando que estaba dispuesto a superar cualquier obstáculo que le pongan en el camino. Helena a veces se ofrecía a ayudarlo, ella estaba muy enojada con Gale por la forma en la que lo trataba, pero Keiler muy pocas veces la aceptaba, no quería que lo vieran siendo ayudado ni darle razones a su jefe para que lo tomara de "incompetente". De todas formas estaba muy agradecido con Helena, era bueno saber que alguien lo apoyaba.

Pero justamente hoy, el último día de su entrenamiento, en el que estaba más atareado que nunca y necesitaba ayuda, Helena no podía dársela porque estaba demasiado ocupada con otras cosas que Gale le había encomendado. El muy desgraciado había planeado todo para asegurar su renuncia, pero Keiler no se iba a dejar caer en el pozo de la derrota. Si, estaba comenzando a desesperarse con tantos papeles y estaba demasiado nervioso porque, a pesar de tener que ordenar todas las carpetas, los pedidos de Gale no cesaban. Pero al menos se había aprendido su nombre… "Keiler, tráeme un cappuccino" "Keiler, comunícame con Armamento Especial" "Keiler, resérvame una mesa para dos en un restaurant elegante para esta noche" "Keiler, consígueme los libros de progresos de el último año" "Keiler, quiero que me traigas un relevo de todo el personal del departamento creativo" "Keiler, quiero media docena de pastelillos de fresa" "Keiler, ¡Un ave se estrelló en mi ventana!" ¡Ese hombre era insoportable! Pero, aún así, no iba a rendirse. Menos mal había tomado su medicina para el corazón, porque sino ya estaría en un hospital o en la morgue...

Mientras las cosas se ponían cada vez peores para su asistente, Gale se la estaba pasando en grande con las maldades que le hacía al chico. Eso le enseñaría, y a quienes querían reemplazarlo, que no se librarían de él fácilmente.

El primer día, después de hablar con Helena, lo investigó para asegurarse de que no tenga algún parentesco con Darius, obviamente no le haría ningún mal de ser así. Al no haber encontrado lazo de sangre, prosiguió a la siguiente fase de su plan. Se contactó con la chica que sería su asistente cuando Keiler renunciara, la que estaba entre las fichas de los aspirantes, no fue difícil conquistarla y saciar un poco su apetito sexual. Le prometió que le daría el puesto la próxima semana ¿Cuál era el objetivo de algo así? Pasando del hecho de que se divirtió mucho con ella, le dijo que debía pasar el viernes en la tarde por la oficina para hablar de unos detalles del nuevo trabajo. Con un poco de suerte, llegaría a los oídos de Keiler que ya estaba preparado su reemplazo y eso, sin duda, haría que el chico se enfureciera y cometiera alguna idiotez. Nadie aguantaría todas las presiones de una semana de trabajo agotador para después enterarse que, luego de tanto esfuerzo, no conservaría el empleo. Sin duda estallaría.

Cómodamente sentado detrás de su escritorio, Gale reía con satisfacción al ver que se acercaba la hora. Seguramente la chica estaba a punto de cruzar esa puerta. Primero debía anunciarse con su asistente, así que no había impedimentos para la victoria. Gale Hawthorne iba a conseguir nuevamente su objetivo, y eso lo ponía tan feliz que deseaba tener una cámara para grabar el momento.

Faltaban dos horas para terminar la jornada, y Keiler ya tenía bastante dominados los archivos. Lo había logrado, con esto que acababa de hacer conseguiría por fin demostrarle a su jefe que no podría deshacerse de él cómo a un tonto cualquiera. Se sentía feliz, ahora que había pasado la semana de prueba seguro que iba a comenzar a tratarlo mejor, sin caprichos ni órdenes sin sentido. Confiaba en que quizás el señor Hawthorne lo estaba realmente poniendo a prueba para demostrarle que las cosas no eran fáciles, y menos cómo asistente del director de todo un departamento que se encargaba de la creación de armas. A veces pensaba en que una persona cómo Gale debía tener un motivo para tratarlo así durante estos días, no parecía un mal hombre, quizás esto era parte de su forma de enseñar la profesión. De ser así, Keiler estaba muy agradecido, había aprendido muchas cosas durante la semana, a pesar de que había sido todo casi tan malo como una pesadilla, pero fue bueno haber implementado las cosas que aprendió de la gente del programa de preparación. Por fin ingresaría a El Hueso cómo empleado, cómo sus padres lo hubieran deseado.

"Lo logré" Pensaba emocionado. Una y otra vez se lo repetía en su cabeza mientras terminaba de acomodar los archivos dentro de las diferentes carpetas. Ya casi podía sentir una gran carga liberarse hacia afuera de su cuerpo, dejando solo satisfacción y felicidad, lo merecía después de todo su esfuerzo. Pero había algo que escapaba de su control; el plan de su jefe iba a arruinar su renovada alegría.

Keiler no había prestado atención, pero la chica que hablaba con Helena se le hacía muy familiar. No escuchó la conversación pero, por la cara que puso su compañera cuando la anunció con el señor Hawthorne, se notaba que era algo malo. La visitante ingresó a la oficina de Gale con demasiado confianza, ignorando completamente a Keiler, dentro de la oficina comenzaron a escucharse risas. Helena no ocultaba su molestia, estaba tan enojada que cuando guardo un bolígrafo dentro del lapicero éste se cayó al suelo. El joven fue a ayudarla rápidamente a recoger todos los lápices y bolígrafos desparramados delante del escritorio.

-Gracias…- Hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa cuando finalmente pusieron el lapicero en su lugar con todos los objetos dentro.

-¿Sucede algo?- Keiler no era de esas personas que se metían en donde no era llamado, pero estaba intrigado con el repentino cambio de humor de Helena.

-¿La viste?-

-¿A la que entró a la oficina? Sí ¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-No sé… no sé qué decirte…- Era la primera vez que veía de esa forma a Helena, parecía frustrada y dudaba en sus palabras, ella no era insegura, y esa inseguridad que expresaba era contagiosa.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es algo grave?-

-No la recuerdas ¿Verdad?-

-¿Debería?- Terminó de decir esa palabra y su mente fue asaltada por la imagen del día en que tuvo la primer entrevista para ingresar a El Hueso, habían seis personas más esperando por el puesto, una de ellas era la chica que acababa de entrar a la oficina de su jefe.

Se quedó de piedra por unos momentos, con los ojos fijos en la nada y moviendo los labios sin decidirse por una respuesta. Intentando convencerse de que lo que estaba deduciendo no era real, que todo su esfuerzo y paciencia no había sido en vano. En el rostro piadoso de Helena encontró la respuesta que necesitaba.

-Lo lamento Keiler… en serio, hiciste un muy buen trabajo, yo voy a ver que consigan algún otro puesto para ti, lo prometo…- Era injusto, demasiado injusto, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, solo podía demostrarle que estaba de su lado.

-No hace falta…- Dijo con un débil hilo de voz. Estaba triste, pero la ira podía más que las lagrimas dentro de él. Había sido humillado por su jefe, esas cosa buenas que pensaba sobre él se desvanecieron en un instante. Perdería su trabajo, pero antes iba a asegurarse de que Gale Hawthorne lo recuerde por siempre.

-Ya hice las reservaciones para nuestra cena. Tenemos que celebrar que vas a ser mi nueva secretaria, Alice.- Hablándole a la chica en tono juguetón, Gale estaba complacido y ansioso por ver que tan bien resultaba la fase final de su plan.

-Ya no aguanto las ganas de comenzar a trabajar con usted, señor Hawthorne…- Intentando sonar provocativa, Alice, la chica que reemplazaría a Keiler, consideraba un sueño hecho realidad tener a un hombre tan guapo a sus pies. Bella y calculadora, aunque ingenua si pensaba que podía dominar a Gale. Ni se imaginaba que solamente era parte de un capricho inmaduro de ese hombre.

-Ya lo creo. Estoy seguro de que…-

-¡Oh! Lo lamento ¿Interrumpo algo?- Entrando a la oficina de forma agresiva e interrumpiendo a Gale con sus palabras cínicas, Keiler iba a cobrarse venganza. Alice lo miraba algo atemorizada, pero Gale estaba encantado con lo que estaba sucediendo, ahora sí tenía un motivo para despedirlo, había caído en su trampa.

-¡Esa no es forma de de entrar a mi oficina! ¿Acaso no ves que estoy ocupado?- Fingía bastante bien su enojo a pesar de estar a punto de carcajear.

\- ¡Váyase al infierno!- Escupió esa frase con tanto enojo que Gale casi sintió dolor al escucharla. -Hice todo lo que me pidió durante estos días. Por más infantiles y estúpidas que fueran sus órdenes ¡Yo las cumplí! Y dígame, ¿Para qué? ¡Para que ahora haga desfilar delante de mí a un reemplazo!- Las palabras de Keiler, dichas casi gritando, con furia para enmascarar la tristeza y decepción que reflejaba su rostro. –Dígame un error que haya cometido, uno solo, y yo me retractaré y me iré de aquí para siempre, sin más escándalos…- Se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta, respirando con dificultad por el ataque de nervios que estaba haciéndose presente en su cuerpo.

Gale tragó en seco, comenzaba a sentirse mal por la injusticia que acababa de cometer y estuvo maquinando durante toda la semana. Algo dentro suyo le dolía al ver los ojos enrojecidos de Keiler, pero ya estaba hecho, no iba a echarse atrás. Sólo se encogió de hombros y continuó con su actuación.

-Acabas de irrumpir en mi oficina y ahora me estás gritando. Con eso sumamos dos.- Su asistente quedó atónito por unos instantes antes de reaccionar, incrédulo ante su frialdad.

-¡Usted es el idiota más grande que conocí en mi vida!- Dando grandes zancadas se acercó a Gale y lo miró directamente a los ojos con desprecio, el temblor en sus manos no fue un impedimento para darle a su jefe una estruendosa bofetada. –Renuncio, señor Hawthorne… ¡Renuncio!- Sus últimas palabras para ese hombre. Keiler dio la vuelta y le regalo una mirada llena de odio a esa tal Alice antes de retirarse de la oficina dando un portazo.

Gale no sentía dolor por el golpe, aunque el latigazo de los dedos le había dado vuelta el rostro, estaba más perplejo que otra cosa. Alice lo miraba boquiabierta, sorprendida de que no haya impedido que ese enclenque lo golpeara y sin comprender porque ahora se quedaba estático, con la mirada fija en la nada.

-Mejor yo me voy, nos vemos esta noche.- Le dio un beso a Gale en la mejilla que tenía la huella de una mano, no esperó a que le contestará y simplemente se fue, no tenía más nada que hacer en ese lugar.

Paralizado, sin enojo por haber recibido la bofetada porque sabía que la merecía. Tenía presentes los ojos de oro de Keiler llorosos, él le había hecho eso ¿Y por qué lo había hecho? Gale ahora no recordaba el motivo ¿Qué daño le hizo ese joven para utilizarlo y burlarse de él? Ninguno.

Su mano viajo hacia el hormigueo en su mejilla y se quedó allí, sosteniéndola, intentando parar esa incomoda sensación.

-Soy un idiota…- "Keiler tenía razón. Soy un idiota" Esa era la verdadera frase que tenía pensado decir. La culpa le hacía daño. Un hombre, cómo él se consideraba, acababa de jugar con el empleo de un chico que se había esforzado mucho en cumplir con sus obligaciones. ¿Qué clase de hombre hacía esas cosas? ¿Un brabucón? Se había comportado cómo uno. Cómo un mocoso jugando al marionetista, sin importarle las emociones de aquellos que manejaba. Le molestaba haber sido un cretino con Keiler, pero más le molestaba haber caído tan bajo. Cómo hombre de bien que había sido alguna vez, odiaba ser tan idiota y egoísta.

Una vez en su casa, Gale se metió en la ducha y se quedó un largo rato debajo del agua caliente, eso lo ayudaba a relajarse cuando el día en El Hueso se hacía muy insoportable. Al salir se miró al espejo, precisamente a sus propios ojos, grises y apagados, sin emociones.

Sintiéndose cada vez con menos energías, no tuvo mejor idea que acostarse a dormir. Le envió un mensaje a Alice para cancelar su cita, no tenía deseos de hablar ni ver a nadie relacionado con el trabajo, ya bastante tendría que hacer el lunes teniendo que evaluar a otro asistente. Intentando aislar todo pensamiento de las cosas que sucedieron en el día, Gale apagó las luces para concentrarse en la oscuridad y en lo siniestra que podía ser la noche cuando uno estaba solo. No tenía miedo, hace mucho que no sentía miedo, pero recordaba que ese sentimiento era tan atrapante y despiadado que confiaba en qué, de lograr sentirlo aunque sea un poco, olvidaría cualquier otra cosa que no esté relacionada al temor. Obviamente no lo consiguió, se necesitaba más que soledad y oscuridad para asustarlo.

En su mente estaba Keiler, no podía olvidar la forma en la que éste se había ido de su oficina luego de gritar todas sus verdades y darle una bofetada bien merecida. Luego de salir del estado de meditación en el que quedó, Gale fue a buscarlo para aclarar las cosas e intentar convencerlo de no renunciar. Claro que ya era tarde para ese entonces. Solo se encontró con Helena que, muy enojada, le dijo que Keiler ya se había marchado.

Pasaban las horas en la madrugada y Gale seguía dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir. El peso en su conciencia lo estaba hartando, mostrándole una y otra vez los ojos llorosos de Keiler. Realmente era increíble que algo así le estuviera pasando. Sí, cometió un error y lastimó a otra persona, pero había hecho cosas peores en la vida y casi ninguna le había provocado tanta culpa… Salvo lo que pasó con Prim, ese acontecimiento lo seguiría atormentando hasta que pudiese olvidarla de forma definitiva, algo casi imposible.

Pero con Keiler era muy diferente, no lo había matado, solo jugó con él al sirviente por toda una semana y luego le tendió una trampa para que renunciara. Le hizo una broma fea pero, más allá de eso, no había motivo para una culpa tan exagerada, además habían quedado a mano con lo de la bofetada. No conocía mucho a ese chico de todas formas, lo único que destacaba de él era su eficiencia y amabilidad, sin contar esa tierna sonrisa de autentica felicidad que mostraba cuando terminaba con una tarea difícil. Pero ninguna cosa más…

El reloj marcaba las tres a.m. Hastiado, Gale le prometió a su cerebro que, si lo dejaba dormir, iría a disculparse con Keiler sin falta mañana. Lo que hacía el insomnio qué ahora tenía una deuda con su propio cerebro. Pero de algo lo sirvió porque, poco después de la charla con su inconsciente, se quedó profundamente dormido.

-¿Es broma?- Incrédulo, sosteniendo el teléfono junto a su oreja, Keiler se negaba a asimilar lo que Helena le decía del otro lado de la línea.

-Claro que no, él mismo me llamó para preguntarme por tu dirección.-

-¿Qué crees que quiera?-

-Lo más probable es que vaya a disculparse contigo…- La mujer sonaba contenta por la aparente recapacitación de su jefe.

-Lo dudo. Pero si lo que quiere es devolverme el golpe, lo estaré esperando ansioso.- Keiler sostenía el teléfono con su hombro mientras habría una caja de cereal. -¿Te dijo algo más?-

-No, sólo pregunto por tu dirección.-

-Bueno, de todas formas me iba a quedar en casa todo el día… será divertido ver cómo se arrastra pidiendo disculpas o intenta apalearme. Te agradezco que me avisaras Helena.- Sabía que ella no era capaz de ver su sonrisa pero seguramente la percibiría.

-¡No hay de que! Solo no te adelantes a los hechos, puede que salga algo bueno de todo esto…-

-Espero que sí.-

-Yo creo que nos veremos el lunes. ¡Adiós!- Le agradaba el chico, sinceramente le deseaba lo mejor. Le hacía acordar a sus comienzos cómo secretaria, entusiasta y dispuesta a superar cualquier prueba para demostrar que no era inútil y no podrían pasarla por alto.

-¡Nos vemos!- Keiler se despidió alegre, cortó la llamada y dejo el teléfono celular sobre la mesa mientras terminaba de preparar su desayuno.

Desde su punto de vista, el señor Hawthorne era muy impredecible. Era igual de probable que se acercara a su casa para vengarse o bien para pedirle disculpas. Solo le quedaba esperar para ver cómo se daban las cosas.

Cada vez que hundía la cuchara en el tazón de cereales y leche pensaba en la visita que tendría en cualquier momento de su ex jefe. Le era muy complicado no imaginar los diferentes posibles escenarios, pero el que veía más probable era el que tendría que clavarle un cuchillo en la frente. Sin duda sería muy satisfactorio hacerlo…

Estaba tan hundido en su fantasía homicida que le erró al trayecto entre su boca y la cuchara, haciendo chocar contra la comisura de sus labios el utensilio, manchándose la ropa con leche y hojuelas de maíz. Eso le sirvió para darse cuenta de que aún llevaba puesta su ropa de dormir. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, frustrado. Gale podría llegar en cualquier momento y no quería recibirlo así, desalineado y con la ropa manchada. Se dirigió corriendo al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, no podía desaprovechar ni un minuto. Al salir de la ducha, fue directo a su habitación con una toalla anudada a la cintura y se puso a buscar dentro del closet algo para ponerse, decidiéndose al final por unos jeans azules ajustados y una playera holgada de color negro. A Keiler no le gustaban los colores muy llamativos, todo su guardarropas era testigo de eso. Se miró al espejo y pensó en que se veía bien, casual obviamente, no quería lucir muy formal o demasiado arreglado, nada que atestigüe que estaba esperándolo de antemano.

Mirando su reflejo notó lo mucho que había crecido y madurado en este tiempo, ya no podía considerarse a si mismo cómo un simple adolescente. El dinero que le habían dejado sus padres no duraría por siempre, necesitaba el empleo, así que decidió sacar de su mente la idea de matar al señor Hawthorne y comenzó a desear que éste viniera a disculparse y a darle otra oportunidad. Claro que iba a hacerse rogar un poco, pero no mucho, no quería arruinar la que podría ser su última chance. Iba a resultarle bastante difícil abrirle la puerta y no recibirlo con un puñetazo en el maxilar. Intentaría con todas sus fuerzas pensar en otra cosa que no sea la tortura a la que lo expuso durante toda la semana para no golpearlo.

Antes de que ocurriera nada, se tomó su medicina para el corazón, tenía el presentimiento que lo necesitaría. Hace un par de años le habían detectado un mal congénito en su corazón. Los doctores no fueron capaces de diagnosticarlo hasta que tuvo un infarto el día que se enteró de que murieron sus padres… Desde ese entonces debía cuidarse mucho y tener siempre a mano esas pastillas que le recetaron. Últimamente dependía mucho de esa droga, el estrés que le produjo trabajar en El Hueso y luego renunciar de esa forma por culpa de una estupidez, fue demasiado incluso para él. Otra situación de la que tendría que olvidarse para no golpear de nuevo el señor Hawthorne.

Por el momento solo esperaba a que llegara pronto, mientras más rápido pasara todo, mejor…

Eran casi las 10 a.m. en punto. Gale estaba dentro de su auto, frente a la casa que identificó como la de Keiler, a no ser que Helena le haya dado mal la dirección, y sabía que eso no era posible, debatiéndose entre sí había sido buena o mala la idea de venir a disculparse. Era simple, debía tocar el timbre, explicarle que todo lo que pasó con esa chica fue un error y pedirle perdón por haberle hecho pasar un mal momento, nada más que eso. Cielos, puesta de esa forma, la cosa sonaba casi cómo explicarle a una novia qué no fue engañada.

A pesar de que deseara quitarse la culpa, no podía pasar por alto su propio orgullo. Recordaba porque le había hecho la vida imposible en primer lugar, lo hizo porque él sería tarde o temprano su reemplazo en la dirección. Podría en ese mismo instante poner en marcha el auto e irse de allí a máxima velocidad, sin ningún remordimiento por deshacerse de la competencia, pero sabía que tarde o temprano la culpa lo volvería a atacar. Orgullo, culpa, incertidumbre, confusión, todo se juntaba en su cabeza impidiéndole tomar una decisión.

Respiró profundamente y expulsó todo el aire en un soplido de frustración. Un momento de valor y ya estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Keiler, tocando el timbre. "Gale, eres un imbécil" se insulto mentalmente por lo que acababa de hacer. Esperó por unos segundos, mirándose los zapatos para no parecer tan expectante a su recibimiento. Escuchó claramente que una voz algo agresiva lo interrogaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Gale dudó por un momento si contestar o volver corriendo hacia su auto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tragó su orgullo restante antes de hablar.

-Soy Gale Hawthorne, Keiler. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

-¿Señor Hawthorne? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- La voz del chico se escuchaba bastante sorprendida.

-Necesito hablar contigo por lo que pasó ayer…-

-Pues estamos hablando ¿No?- Keiler se cubría la boca con las manos para que no se escuchara que estaba doblándose por la risa.

-¿Al menos podrías abrir la puerta?- Entrecerró los ojos, molesto porque quizás todo sea más difícil de lo que pensaba, no sabía que tan obstinado podía ser su asistente. Un sonido de llaves en una cerradura y la puerta se abrió, revelando al joven de expresión dura y brazos cruzados que estaba detrás de ella. Gale lo miró fijamente, parecía incluso más inmaduro vistiendo de manera informal.

-Si viene a golpearme le advierto que sé defenderme muy bien.- Frialdad en cada una de sus palabras, actuando a la defensiva ante el hombre que tenía en frente.

-¡No vine a golpearte!- Se apresuró a responder, no creía posible que tuviese una idea tan errada sobre su persona. –Tengo que hablar un tema importante contigo…-

-Usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.-

\- Créeme que si…- Miro a su alrededor para reubicarse en el lugar en el que estaba. Un barrio residencial común y corriente en una de las aldeas del Distrito, las personas a estas horas hacían las compras y resultaba incomodo que, mientras caminaban, miraran curiosamente la conversación que estaba teniendo con Keiler. -¿Me permites pasar?-

-Adelante…- Alivianando su tono y postura, le permitió a Gale ingresar a su casa. Tampoco quería brindar un espectáculo para los vecinos, ya tendrían mucho para andar chismeando con que un hombre apuesto fue a visitarlo.

-Gracias.- Entró a paso lento, guiado por Keiler hasta la cocina. Aprecio un poco de la casa por dentro, era muy similar a la casa de su madre, incluso en la decoración. El toque del hogar estaba ahí, aunque le faltaba algo…

-Siéntese.- Le ofreció al Señor Hawthorne sentarse frente a la barra instalada en la cocina. -¿Le gustaría tomar un café o alguna otra cosa?- Hablaba de forma un poco más amable, tampoco quería hacer sentir tan mal al hombre.

-Un café estaría bien…- Contestó mientras tomaba asiento y apoyaba sus manos juntas sobre la barra.

-Bueno…- Se alejó unos momentos para preparar el café y un jugo de naranjas para él mismo. No le agradaba mucho el café, sólo lo tomaba en épocas de estudió o cuando trabajaba.

Gale, mientras esperaba, observaba cada movimiento de Keiler mientras éste estaba concentrado en sus labores. Se movía con gracia mientras buscaba vasos y tazas en las alacenas o sacaba las naranjas de la nevera, se veía tan frágil a comparación de otros chicos de su edad y, aún así, tenía un carácter para tener en cuenta. Volvió a la realidad cuando una taza de cappuccino le fue tendida frente a sus manos, feliz de que recordara que café era de su preferencia.

-Gracias.- Sonrió tomando la taza y dándole un sorbo a la bebida, sabía delicioso.

-Usted dijo que quería hablar de algo conmigo… ¿Sobre qué cosa?- Keiler se quedó de pie frente a Gale, con su vaso de jugo en la mano y con el brazo libre cruzando su abdomen en una media barrera.

-Oh cierto…- Lo había olvidado completamente. –Quería disculparme por lo que pasó ayer. Yo me comporté de manera incorrecta contigo y debes saber que no voy a contratar a Alice, tú hiciste un buen trabajo. Mereces el puesto.- Estaba sorprendido, antes creía que sería más complicado disculparse, más vergonzoso, pero ahora que lo estaba haciendo era bastante fácil, hasta se sentía mejor.

-Era eso…- Keiler miró hacia abajo, un poco apenado al ver la sinceridad del señor Hawthorne, antes tenía planeado hacerse rogar un poco pero ahora veía ese acto injusto y deshonroso. –Lamento haberlo abofeteado…-

-No tienes por qué. Yo me porté cómo un cretino contigo, en el fondo creo que lo merecía.-

-¿Lo dice en serio?- Entrecerró los ojos con algo de desconfianza ¿En serio este era el Hombre infantil y estúpido que lo había hecho pasar una pésima semana?

-Sí, puedes confiar en mi palabra de que no volveré a tratarte de forma inapropiada. A menos que hagas mal tu trabajo…- Gale sonrió un poco al terminar de hablar y le dio otro trago a su café. Satisfecho al ver asombro en el rostro de Keiler.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué lo hizo?-

-¿Qué cosa?- Borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se mostró intrigado ante la nueva pregunta, sin saber bien a qué se refería.

-Tratarme cómo a su sirviente durante cinco días. Humillarme. Llevar a esa chica, a la que yo mismo escuché que usted le prometía mi puesto. Y ahora simplemente viene a disculparse ¿Por qué lo está haciendo? ¿No era más fácil tratarme de manera justa desde el comienzo?- No había enojo en su voz, más bien reproche y decepción. Quería regresar a El Hueso, pero le costaba confiar en el señor Hawthorne. Él le había puesto las cosas difíciles y, al menos, quería saber cuál era la razón que tenia para hacerlo.

La respiración profunda de Gale no era una respuesta, comprendía a la perfección lo que Keiler le estaba demandando con esas preguntas. No podía contestarle con la verdad, no podía decirle que se sintió amenazado por él y que por eso ideó todo un plan estúpido para que renunciara. Realmente ahora se sentía cómo un idiota profesional por presentarse a dar unas disculpas que, por más reales que sean, no remediarían la desconfianza que despertó en ese joven.

En esos ojos de oro podía ver los propios reflejados. Tan intensa y expresiva era esa mirada, que solo lo hacía sentirse peor por sus actos.

-Fue un error…- Con voz apagada, se dignó a responder finalmente.

-Un error…- Repitió Keiler con sequedad. Se inclinó un poco hacía Gale para que no pudiera esquivar su mirada ni su atención de lo que le estaba a punto de decir. -…Señor Hawthorne; Usted no puede ir por la vida cometiendo errores y jugando con las personas, para luego golpear a sus puertas y decir "Lo siento". No está bien. Una vez que se cómete un error, por más pequeño que este sea, las cosas ya no pueden volver a ser iguales…- Gale lo escuchaba atentamente. Keiler hablaba con la decepción que le había quedado impregnada desde el día de ayer. No lo estaba regañando, sólo intentaba hacerle notar que no es fácil confiar en alguien luego de que hace algo malo. -… Por lo menos yo quería saber sus motivos para forzarme a renunciar.- La mirada atónita que recibió le confirmó que estaba acertado en sus sospechas. –Yo creía en que usted era estricto conmigo porque estaba enseñándome, no porque quería verme fuera de El Hueso. Fui demasiado ingenuo…-

-Más allá de las cosas que hice, cuya motivación fue estúpida… Puedes creer en mi palabra de que no volverá a pasar.- No había ni el más mínimo rastro de mentira en las palabras de Gale, su profunda mirada demostraba que todo eso que le acababan de decir había calado hondo en su interior. Todos los errores que había cometido en la vida lo atormentaban en pequeños flashes en su cabeza, quedándose siempre en el día que inventó las bombas que asesinaron a Prim ¿Qué perdón valía en una situación así? Ninguno. Lo que le había hecho a Keiler quizás pueda repararlo, pero nunca lograría reparar una muerte.

-Si usted fuese otra persona, puedo jurarle que yo no aceptaría... Sin embargo, yo creo que usted es un buen hombre… No me pregunte por qué o cómo, sólo lo sé. Y por eso acepto regresar a mi trabajo.- Retrocedió un poco cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Gale.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- No entendía como podía finalizar ese discurso, que remarcaba todos sus fallos, con un halago. Pero no le parecía mal, incluso le daba algo de tranquilidad que piense eso sobre él.

-Le dije que no me preguntara. No lo sé.- Se permitió sonreír modestamente. –…Hay algo en su mirada… Oh, olvídelo. No tiene sentido…- Iba a continuar pero se arrepintió, lo que tenía planeado decir sonaría muy extraño.

-Dime.- Gale se puso de pie abruptamente, atacado por una alegría repentina, expectante y deseoso de saber qué era eso que el chico veía en él.

Keiler, por su parte, estaba muy nervioso. Los ojos grises de Gale eran muy bellos, no podía ocultar la bondad que expresaban ni siquiera intentándolo. Ahora, con los labios ligeramente curvados en una sonrisa y la mirada fija en su persona, se veía mucho más hermoso que haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Esa era su debilidad, extraña y atrapante. Las manos le temblaban por los nervios, tanto que el vaso vacío se soltó de su agarre. El sonido estridente del cristal rompiéndose contra el suelo lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Se acuclilló rápidamente para recoger los pedazos.

Gale bordeó la barra para ayudar a Keiler en su tarea, preocupado porque quizás pueda cortarse.

-No hace falta...- Dijo avergonzado por su accidente cuando vio que Gale se estaba agachando para juntar también los vidrios.

-Déjame ayudarte.-

En un instante sus manos se encontraron entre los filosos fragmentos. Sin poder separar sus dedos del desconocido contacto entre ellos, obligando a sus miradas a encontrarse nuevamente y de forma más intensa. Lentamente las manos de Keiler viajaron hasta las mejillas de Gale, siguiendo un impulso torpe y sin sentido. Al mismo tiempo era sostenido por la cintura, firmemente por el hombre, impidiendo que sus rodillas cayeran al suelo y se lastimara.

Nadie sabe cuál de los dos inició el beso, sólo eran conscientes de que era necesario para calmar ese vacío que les provocaba el deseo en una parte misteriosa en su interior. Dulcemente, sin prisas y dejándose llevar por el ritmo que el otro marcaba. Gale y Keiler se deshacían de esa debilidad que azotaba a sus cuerpos cada vez que se encontraban sus ojos. Con esa mirada imposible de describir en cuanto a emociones.

Sólo estaban ellos, intentando no caer sobre el filo de los cristales, mientras se fundían en un tierno beso que expresaba aquello que las palabras no podían.


	3. Chapter 3

-3: Señales-

"Recuerdo nuestro primer beso. Inesperado e impulsivo, seguimos nuestro instinto para ver que tan lejos éramos capaces de llegar.

Tus labios cálidos me besaban con ternura, con la necesidad que tiene alguien que está muy falto de cariño. Yo necesitaba ese cariño que me brindabas, aún lo necesito. Sigue torturándome en mi memoria todos los días, porque sé que nunca más volveré a sentir algo así, al igual que nunca lo había sentido hasta ese momento. Ni siquiera en los besos de Katniss.

Era débil cuando estabas lejos, me fortalecía con una sola de tus caricias. A tu lado sufrí demasiado las consecuencias del pasado, pero fui inmensamente feliz… Desearía saber si tú realmente lo fuiste.

Yo lo sabía, mi instinto no me traicionaría una vez más. Por eso yo no me separé de tus labios el día que nos dimos nuestro primer beso, por eso intenté buscar una explicación para eso que me pasaba contigo. ¿Instinto o Destino? Quizás un poco de ambos. Imposible separarnos de eso que nos ataba, evitando nuestras miradas al principio, cegados por el miedo pero unidos por el amor que nos empujaba a los brazos del otro. No importaba donde, no importaban las razones, era igual que en la cocina de tu casa; una mirada y sabíamos que nuestras bocas se volverían a encontrar, que nuestras manos iban a acariciar y que seríamos libres de cualquier cosa que nos hiciera daño.

De saber que mi amor te dañaría de forma irreparable, me hubiese alejado de ti para siempre.

Hoy vivo igual que ese día, desesperado por un poco de tu ser… pero estoy consciente de que eso no será posible.

Tú, que te has ido, envíame una señal que me demuestre que nuestro amor podrá ser posible una vez más si volvemos a encontrarnos…"

A pesar de sentirse bien por haber regresado a su trabajo, a Keiler le parecía pésima la forma en la que lo trataba Gale ahora, porque simplemente evitaba tratarlo. Era incluso más molesto que cuando le daba órdenes estúpidas y lo llenaba de trabajos. Ese hombre era realmente inmaduro si creía que podía alejarse del recuerdo de su beso fingiendo no notar su existencia, pero no lo culpaba, también se sentía apenado por haberlo besado. Nunca antes perdió el control de tal forma ante la cercanía de otra persona y nunca hubiese imaginado perderlo con su jefe. Le resultaba demasiado incomodo tener que verlo todos los días después de ello.

Gale había intentado no hacer sentir culpable a Keiler con lo sucedido ese día, pero era muy complicado. Primero no se había portado bien con él durante su semana de prueba y luego fue a disculparse a su casa y terminó besándolo, resistiendo las ganas de salir corriendo. Realmente no había empezado las cosas con el pie derecho con ese chico…

"Lo siento" palabras realmente estúpidas después de un beso, pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir en ese momento. De la misma forma se encontraba ahora cada vez que veía a su asistente, no podía verlo a los ojos ni hablarle sin sentir algo raro en su interior. No lamentaba el beso, incluso le había gustado mucho, lo que le preocupaba era la incertidumbre de no saber qué era lo que pensaba Keiler en cuanto a eso, y aún más el no saber cuan fuerte sería su propia fuerza de voluntad cuando volviese a tenerlo cara a cara. Deseaba volver a probar esos tímidos labios, pero no parecía posible. Con el fin de no tentar su fortaleza, Gale se decidió a intentar olvidar los sucesos de ese día.

Helena se mostraba feliz por el regreso de su reemplazo, pero no era tonta, había notado algo raro entre ellos durante los primeros días de la semana. Pasando del hecho de que el señor Hawthorne le había pedido entrenar durante una semana más a Keiler, y prácticamente la había convertido en el intercomunicador de su nuevo asistente en un claro intento por ignorarlo, era obvio que el día de las disculpas ocurrió algo, en especial porque esos dos evitaban mirarse cuando pasaban cerca uno de otro. No imaginaba que podría ser eso que los hacía actuar de tal forma, pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, ese no era su estilo. Si la respuesta no iba a ella, ella iría a la respuesta. Y, justamente, decidió comenzar con Keiler porque le resultaba más accesible. Se acercó a su escritorio y lo sacó de su tarea en la computadora apoyando ruidosamente una mano sobre el mueble, ganándose de esa forma toda su atención.

-¿Sucede algo Helena?- La mujer frente a él no mostraba ninguna expresión en el rostro, no comprendía que le había hecho para que actuara de esa forma.

-¿Me vas a decir que se traen? – No andaría con rodeos, quería saber de qué se estaba quedando afuera.

-¿Quiénes?- Keiler miró de un lado hacía otro para averiguar a quien se refería.

-Tú y el señor Hawthorne…-

-¿Qué?- Se quedó paralizado al instante al escuchar las palabras de Helena ¿Cuánto sabía ella de lo que había pasado en su casa con Gale? Era imposible que supiera algo, era imposible que alguien más supiera algo sobre el beso. Debía responder rápido, la ceja en alto de la mujer indicaba que, si no sabía nada, ya estaba comenzando a sospechar. –No sé a que te refieres…- Quizás Keiler sea dueño de un carácter fuerte, pero las mentiras no se le daban para nada bien cuando estaba frente a situaciones incomodas…

-Claro…- …Y ella se dio cuenta de eso. -¿Él te maltrató?-

-¡No! No hizo eso.-

-Pero algo pasó. Por alguna razón no se dan ni la hora ¡Eres su asistente! Debería estar pasándote las órdenes directamente y no utilizarme a mí de mediadora. Actúan como si hubiesen dormido juntos.- Dejó escapar una risilla burlona. Esa declaración no le hizo ninguna gracia a Keiler, que estaba boquiabierto por la imagen mental de él y su jefe teniendo ese tipo de relaciones, sin duda era algo descabellado… ¿O no?. Helena dedujo, por la expresión del chico, que su última suposición era real. Se llevó las manos a la boca intentando ahogar un grito mientras sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa. -¡¿Ustedes lo hicieron?!- Se escuchó la voz medio chillona amortiguada por las manos.

-Oh por dios ¡No!- También se cubrió la boca luego de gritar su negativa. Estaban frente a la oficina de Gale, él bien podría estar escuchándolos. –Eso no pasó ni va a pasar.- Dijo ahora en voz baja y algo molesto para sonar convincente.

-Entonces ¿Qué hicieron? ¡Cuéntame Keiler! Algo así debe haber pasado entre ustedes, ¡se les nota! Dímelo, por favor.- Suplicante y risueña, sus ganas de verdad no se habían saciado todavía. Aunque ya no tuviese dudas de que entre esos dos había pasado algo "Romántico" por decirlo de alguna forma, ella quería saber qué fue lo hizo que pasaran del odio a algo completamente contrario.

-Helena, no pasó nada de lo que tú supones. Sí no me quiere hablar debe ser porque debió haber herido su orgullo al disculparse conmigo, y yo simplemente respeto su deseo de no dirigirme la palabra.- Enserio el rostro, a ver si con eso y la firmeza de su tono lo dejaba en paz.

-¿Seguro?- Inquirió divertida. No iba a rendirse.

-Completamente.- Esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Bueno, si es cómo tú me dices, no tendrás problema en llevarle este folder al señor Hawthorne…- Movió la carpeta de color rojo delante de la nariz de Keiler, desafiante, mirándolo por encima de su gafas. –A menos que tengas miedo de hacerlo. A menos que tengas miedo de… acercarte a él.- Dijo la última frase en tono sexy para continuar molestando al chico.

-Ya dame eso.- Le arrebató el folder de las manos y se puso de pie, fingiendo molestia por la actitud de Helena, pero en el fondo deseando romper el hielo nuevamente con Gale. No podría seguir ignorándolo ahora.

Revisar una y otra vez los planos de una nueva arma dirigida por satélite, para acallar las voces de su mente, era bastante tedioso. Gale intentaba no pensar en que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a cruzar palabras con Keiler. No tenía sentido que siguieran actuando ambos cómo si nada hubiese pasado, y además la situación tampoco era muy grave, solo la habían magnificado… Y justamente la magnificaron porque ninguno encontraba la razón de ese beso.

Fue un lindo momento y todas esas cursilerías, pero debían dejarlo en el pasado si aún tenían la esperanza de coexistir en El Hueso, se verían casi todos los días de la semana y tendrían que dirigirse la palabra. Sin contar el hecho de que Helena se cansaría en algún momento de actuar como mediadora, ella también posee un carácter bastante feo si se enoja y pronto comenzaría con su nuevo trabajo, no podía seguir reteniéndola.

Sin dudas lo que más desconcertaba a Gale era la posible actitud de Keiler cuando le hablara nuevamente para aclarar las cosas. Él realmente era un enigma, no se imaginaba cómo reaccionaría, aunque había aprendido un par de cosas para poder tratarlo mejor en el poco tiempo que lo conoció. Sin importar que tan duro sea, iba a hablar con la verdad, seguro que estaría feliz ante la sinceridad. A nadie le gusta que le hablen con mentiras y, si quería arreglar las cosas, comenzaría esta vez con el pie derecho.

Ya decidido, sólo necesitaba encontrar el mejor momento y un lugar propicio para hablar con Keiler. No deseaba volver a encontrarse a solas con él, había algo en su persona que lo tentaba demasiado ¿Pero qué? Era un chico común y corriente. De gustarle los hombres, Gale buscaría a otra persona para divertirse, alguien un poco más atractivo y fácil, al igual que siempre lo había hecho cuando debía satisfacer su apetito sexual con las mujeres. Pero nunca se había fijado en otro hombre, eso era lo más extraño de todo el asunto. Y con todas sólo había sido por sexo, nada más, rara vez tenía ganas de volver a ver a alguna de sus conquistas después de uno o dos encuentros. Ahora que lo pensaba, se daba cuenta que utilizó a todas esas chicas, las utilizó para olvidar a Katniss y a su "rechazo", por decirlo de alguna forma.

Ella, a la que nunca pudo poseer, veía su rostro en sus conquistas pasajeras. Sin sentimientos, sin amor, solo un consuelo momentáneo. Eso solo lo hacía sentirse cómo un bastardo. "¿En serio mi mente es tan retorcida?"

Pero con Keiler había algo que cambiaba ese patrón. Un único beso y no estaba el fantasma de su antigua amiga en el. En contraste, había una inmensa culpa por haberlo herido sin razón, y miedo ahora que había recapacitado. Miedo a utilizarlo también cómo un reemplazo de Katniss. "Soy una basura"

Los pensamientos de Gale eran crueles. Después de la guerra pensaba en que había quedado algo de humanidad dentro suyo, pero eso era solo una fantasía ¿Qué clase de hombre caía tan bajo para utilizar de tal forma a las mujeres? Ya no quería lastimar a nadie más con su amor frustrado, sin importar que tan desesperado estuviese, no debía arrastrar a ninguna persona al cruel juego que maquinaba su mente para olvidar a una mujer que jamás le perteneció.

Cerró los ojos e intentó invocar un recuerdo que le traiga algo de paz dentro de la ola de odio que dirigía hacia él mismo. Una tarde con sus hermanos en el jardín de la casa mientras el aroma de la deliciosa comida de Hazelle los envolvía, ella sonriendo desde la ventana a la par de su feliz familia. Un sueño despierto demasiado hermoso, quizás solamente a ellos pueda transmitirles su verdadero amor. Pero la memoria es extraña y algo despiadada, nuevamente le traía la imagen del momento en que inventó esas armas tan horribles, las bombas que mataron a Prim y a un grupo de niños del Capitolio. Abrió los ojos rápidamente para volver a la realidad, aunque eso significara que regresaría a su oficina para perfeccionar otro artefacto de muerte.

Sin embargo, él estaba ahí. En la cocina, tendiéndole una taza de cappuccino, sonriente y de ojos brillantes. Gale se puso de pie para poder alcanzar un poco de esa desconocida sensación que irradiaba. Bordeó la barra y se puso frente a Keiler, iluminado por la luz del sol matinal, todo en él resplandecía. Extendió su mano para poder tocarlo, la aparente distancia entre ellos era más grande de lo que parecía, era como si nunca llegaría a rozar su rostro con los dedos.

-Señor Hawthorne…- Hablaba en tono de intriga. Un instante, el ruido de los cristales rompiéndose contra el suelo y la ilusión quedó destruida.

Gale estaba nuevamente entre las paredes grises y las estanterías llenas de libros y replicas de armas, parado delante de su escritorio y extendiendo su mano derecha en dirección a su asistente. Keiler, aferrando la carpeta con fuerza sobre su pecho, no entendía porque su jefe lo miraba con cara de tonto y lo apuntaba con su mano, como si quisiera tocarlo pero no pudiese hacerlo.

Había llamado varias veces a la puerta antes de decidirse a entrar, preocupado porque al señor Hawthorne le hubiese pasado algo, seguro de que estaba dentro de la oficina porque no lo había visto salir en todo el día. Cuando ingresó se lo encontró en ese estado tan raro. Vaya que era un hombre con actitudes bastante peculiares a veces…

-¿Se encuentra bien señor Hawthorne?- Realmente no se notaba bien, y la forma en la que lo miraba daba algo de miedo.

En respuesta fue abrazado con fuerza, de forma veloz e inesperada. Definitivamente eso era aún más extraño. Pero era incapaz de alejarlo, no quería hacerlo. Keiler se sentía seguro aprisionado entre esos brazos fuertes, no importaba que fuese su jefe, no iba a aparatar esa sensación de su cuerpo siendo contagiado por el calor ajeno. Había olvidado hace cuanto tiempo alguien lo había abrazado por última vez. Era demasiado poderosa la emoción dentro suyo, tanto que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas por la nostalgia, porque recordaba que tan necesario era un gesto tan simple en la vida. La falta de amor que había vivido durante estos últimos años había sido devastadora si con un solo abrazo se disparaban sus sentimientos. Viviendo en la soledad, todas sus heridas internas dejaban de sanar con el tiempo, dejando a su paso un rastro de dolor que era reemplazado por la insensibilidad mientras pasaban los días. A veces no creía ser capaz de volver a sentir.

Gale no lo soltaba. Lo necesitaba para su consuelo, porque fue una de las pocas personas que pudo notar algo de bondad en su interior. Era incesante el deseo por sentir que aún le quedaba algo de humanidad, que no sólo era capaz de lastimar y destruir, y que quizás pudiese despertar el amor que estaba sepultado en algún lugar de su alma. No el amor por su familia, ese amor estaba presente y ardiendo constantemente, sino el amor que te hace desear en todas las formas posibles a otra persona. Ese que le resultaba tan familiar cómo extraño, ese que dicen que puede completar y revivir incluso al corazón más marchito.

-Tú me dijiste que había algo bueno en mí…- Dijo con voz suave y temblorosa. Se separó del abrazo y tomó el rostro de Keiler con urgencia, notando que éste nunca soltó la carpeta que presionaba contra su pecho. Lo miró con emociones mezcladas a los ojos llorosos, rezando por que esas lágrimas que estaban por salir no fuesen de tristeza. -…Dime por favor ¿Qué es eso que viste que te hace creer que soy una buena persona?- Sus manos comenzaban a temblar también, todo su cuerpo demandaba por volver a encontrar algo de paz, pero primero quería la respuesta.

-No puedes ocultar la pena que reflejan tus ojos. Una mala persona no siente pena…- Keiler le habló en tono calmado aunque con la voz algo ahogada. Dejó caer a sus pies la carpeta, sintiendo una repentina debilidad en sus brazos. La intensidad de los labios de Gale besándolo rozaba el límite con la desesperación. Una vez más actuaba ese impulso que los obligaba a unirse de alguna forma para saciar su hambre de cariño.

Luchando por sentir un poco más del otro, las manos de Keiler comenzaron a acariciar desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento del cabello de su jefe. Suave y lento era su toque, recorriendo con los dedos las diferentes texturas de su masculino rostro, la aspereza de la barba incipiente o los sedosos mechones de cabello, era igual, le gustaba mucho cualquier parte de las que llegaba a tocar.

Gale redujo el ritmo de su lengua y comenzó a besarlo con ternura. Separándose por momentos para besar los parpados, las mejillas, la frente y nuevamente los labios de Keiler. Siempre tomándose su tiempo para hacerlo sentir especial. Bajando hasta el delgado cuello, probando el sabor de esa fina piel, resistiéndose para no dejar marcas, robándole pequeños gemidos que ahogaba con sus manos. Este era un momento solo para ellos dos, una muestra de que tan impredecible y desesperante puede ser el deseo de un poco de amor.

-¿Me odias?- Preguntó al chico, con la respiración agitada y los ojos brillantes, agradeciendo y condenando a partes iguales su débil fuerza de voluntad.

-No podría… ¿Tú me odias?- Una lágrima logró escapar de sus ojos de oro, comenzando a rodar por su mejilla, reflejando la tristeza infundada hacia una respuesta desconocida. Siendo inundado por el alivio cuando los labios suaves de Gale detuvieron el recorrido de la gota salada.

-Si algún día llego a decirte que te odio… entonces, quémame y mátame.- Volvió a acunar el rostro de Keiler con sus manos y le plantó un último y apasionado beso, demostrándole que tan real era todo lo que decía. Transmitiéndole con sus actos que tan real era todo lo que sentía por él. A pesar de no ser capaz de expresarlo con palabras todavía. Ambos sabían que no eran necesarias.

Gale irradiaba felicidad y, tanto sus hermanos cómo su madre, estaban sorprendidos por su amplia y continua sonrisa. Sin embargo no le daban mucha importancia, también estaban felices de volver a verlo.

Era domingo y decidió pasar el día con su familia, hace más de una semana que no los veía y ya los echaba de menos. Evidentemente le había hecho bien mantener alejadas las cargas del trabajo de la casa de su madre, todos se sentían mejor sin esa atmósfera de estrés bajo el mismo techo. Después de todo, no fue tan malo mudarse, a veces era bueno extrañarse un poco. Su alegría era la prueba de eso… aunque su buen humor no se debía completamente al nuevo rumbo de su vida o al reencuentro con su familia.

Durante el resto de la semana en El Hueso, su relación con Keiler había mejorado mucho. Para empezar, no volvió a utilizar a Helena cómo mediadora, ese fue un gran paso. Le pasaba las órdenes directamente, ya no había razones para evitarse, las cosas entre ellos iban cada vez mejor. A pesar de que no tenían un nombre para llamar a su extraña relación, no tenían problema con ello, habían acordado ver hasta donde los llevaba el curso de las cosas. A veces, muy frecuentemente, se encontraban en la oficina o en el archivo, incluso en los baños si no había nadie cerca, y dejaban que el deseo que se apoderaba de sus cuerpos se liberara en pequeñas dosis. Efímeros encuentros en los que sus lenguas se trenzaban, unas veces con pasión y otras con cariño, nunca llegaban demasiado lejos, pero exploraban con caricias sus cuerpos para tentarse a pesar de no poder permitirse más en esos lugares.

Gale se dio cuenta en ese corto lapso de tiempo que la compañía de Keiler le hacía bien. Los pensamientos malos no aparecían cuando lo tenía cerca y el pasado comenzaba a alejarse cada vez más, junto con el recuerdo de Katniss. Incluso le agradaba considerar al Distrito 2 cómo a su hogar, después de dos años de sentirse casi igual que un forastero.

Por fin todo parecía evolucionar en algo mejor y era gracias al aprecio a las cosas simples de la vida. Ahora podía dignarse a disfrutar de la libertad que había ganado después de la guerra. Finalmente se sentía libre, aunque le parecía que faltaban algunas cosas para que el cuadro sea perfecto, estaba seguro de que con el tiempo llegarían. Sólo era cuestión de esperar.

-¿Estás segura? Tiene que haber un error, a mi no me dijeron nada…-

-Claro que estoy segura. Las cabezas de El Hueso me lo confirmaron, al parecer ellos nunca descansan…-

-Dalo por hecho ¡Es domingo y estas personas están trabajando!-

-La cuestión es que tienes que hacerlo. Estuve llamando al señor Hawthorne y el no responde, así que vas a tener que llevarle personalmente esos papeles…-

-De acuerdo. Envíalos a mi computadora y yo se los llevo a Gale…- Keiler paso una mano por su cabello en señal de frustración, uno de los pocos días que tenía de descanso y debía trabajar. A Helena tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea, pero órdenes eran órdenes y para sus jefes era imperativo que las cumplieran. Pero lo que ahora se cruzaba en la mente de la mujer era la última palabra que dijo su colega.

-¿"Gale"?- Preguntó en tono pícaro. -¿Ya tienen esa clase de confianza?-

-Él no está escuchando Helena.- Se reprimía mentalmente por ese error tan estúpido, ahora debía inventarse algo bueno para que no lo molestara. –Podríamos llamarlo "Idiota" y nunca se enteraría.-

-Puede ser, pero hay cosas de las que la gente se entera...- Sonreía expectante, ella quería que Keiler le confirmara sus sospechas de lo que había entre ellos.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué sabe la gente?- La sola idea de que alguien de la oficina se haya enterado de su relación con Gale, le helaba los huesos.

-¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Hay algo que debería saber?- En serio que disfrutaba ponerlo contra las cuerdas.

-No. Nada.- Sentenció intentando escucharse seguro y cortante.

-¿De verdad?-

-Tenemos trabajo Helena. ¿Lo olvidas?- Gracias al cielo que podía jugar esa carta para sacársela de encima. Consideraba a Helena una buena persona y excelente compañera de trabajo, pero no la toleraba cuando intentaba escarbar en su vida.

-Cierto. Ya estoy enviándote a ti y a "Gale"…- Que estuviese ocupada no significaba que no pudiese seguir molestándolo.-…una copia de los archivos con la lista que los jefes diseñaron.-

-Perfecto. Entonces solo tengo que encontrar al señor Hawthorne y ayudarlo con esos archivos ¿Verdad?- La tarea sería difícil, en especial porque no tenía ni idea en donde podía estar Gale porque él había apagado el celular.

-Y debes llevar tu copia también por las dudas de que sea necesario. No olvides imprimirlo todo. También te envié las dos direcciones en las que lo puedes encontrar; su casa y la casa de su madre.-

-Oye ¿Llamaste también a casa de su madre?-

-Ahora que me lo mencionas… no lo hice.- Gruñó enojada consigo misma. –Seguro está allí. De todos modos lleva tú los archivos, él no debe tener su equipo de trabajo en casa de su madre. Voy a llamarlo para ponerlo al tanto.-

-Ojalá conteste...- Keiler ya estaba revisando lo mails e imprimiendo todos los archivos con datos que le resultaban desconocidos en su mayoría. Se quedó con el teléfono cerca, esperando por una respuesta alentadora por parte de su compañera.

-Adivina que…- Después de un par de minutos en silencio, se volvió a escuchar la ahora resignada voz de Helena del otro lado de la línea. –Tampoco contestan en casa de su madre-

-¿Es broma?- Ya estaba preocupándose un poco, alguien tan obsesionado como Gale con su trabajo no debería ser tan difícil de ubicar. -Bueno… de todas formas iré allí primero, esa aldea me queda cerca.- Esperaba encontrárselo pronto, no solo porque estaban muy atareados, sino también porque quería asegurarse de que nada le había pasado.

-Te lo encargo, esto es muy importante. Llámame si no logras localizarlo.-

-Lo haré. Adiós Helena.-

-Adiós Keiler, que Gale no te muerda la lengua.- Cortó la llamada antes de escuchar una furiosa respuesta y dio rienda suelta a su ataque de risa.

Keiler dejó pasar ese comentario para no estresarse más de lo que ya estaba. Subió rápidamente a su habitación y se cambió de ropa, no podía aparecerse vestido de entrecasa ante la madre de su jefe, seguro jamás superaría esa vergüenza. Ordeno todos los papeles en una carpeta y la guardo en su mochila, tomó sus llaves y salió por la puerta principal.

Debía encontrar a Gale para hacer ese trabajo, pero la preocupación de no haber podido localizarlo seguía latente. A estas alturas lo que menos le importaba era que se había arruinado su día de descanso, sólo quería saber si estaba bien.

Quizás esta situación resultara positiva después de todo. Sí lo encontraba podría pasar todo el resto del día con él, no importaba que tuviesen que trabajar, le bastaba con poder tenerlo cerca por un par de horas.

Gale y sus hermanos estaban jugando al "tiro al blanco" con cuchillos, en los árboles del parque de la casa. No es que fuese un espacio muy extenso, pero contaba con un par de árboles y varios arbustos con flores que a la pequeña Posy le gustaba recolectar y arreglar en floreros por toda la cosa. Era el espacio más parecido al bosque que tenían, aunque sea solo un fragmento, les alcanzaba para pasar el resto de la tarde en paz.

Para crear una atmosfera un poco más placida en su mente, Gale se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a andar descalzo por el césped. Sus pies directamente sobre el fresco verdor de las hojas, le traían gratos recuerdos. Aspiró profundamente el aroma de la reducida naturaleza en la que estaba, aislando completamente el paisaje urbano que bien sabía que estaba afuera, escuchando el canto de los sinsajos y el sonido de los cuchillos ensartándose en los troncos. Estaba tan metido en su mundo qué Vick tuvo que darle un codazo en el abdomen para que reaccionara. No le dolió, pero le sirvió para darse cuenta de que era su turno de tirar cuando su otro hermano le tendió un cuchillo.

Se posiciono a unos siete metros del naranjo y, de un solo intento, le atinó al delgado tronco. Quedó medio desconcertado cuando otro cuchillo se clavó junto al suyo en el árbol. Volteó para reconocer al lanzador y si encontró a su madre, en posición de tiro a un par de metros detrás de él, sonriendo triunfal.

-¿De dónde creíste que habías heredado tu puntería?- Gale se encogió de hombros y se acerco a Hazelle.

-Creo que ahora ya quedo aclarada esa duda ¿Verdad?- Ambos rieron.

La tarde iba cayendo de a poco. Rory y Vick seguían jugando con los cuchillos, teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimarse ni a Posy, quién seguía con su recolección de flores, ansiosa porque cuando sus hermanos dejaran de jugar podría arrancar naranjas del árbol. Gale y Hazelle estaban hablando, sentados en la mesa del pequeño parque, siempre a alerta de que los pequeños no se metieran en problemas. Los ojos expertos de la mujer habían notado un cambio en su hijo mayor, una alegría aún más intensa que las que mostraba en los buenos tiempos con Katniss. No quería incomodarlo, no era ajena a los asuntos del corazón a pesar de que su esposo murió hace mucho, pero quería proteger a su hijo. Confiaba en su buen juicio pero no podía impedir que nadie hiriera sus sentimientos, no otra vez. Por eso debía indagar.

-Mi madre se burlaba de la sonrisa de tonta que yo ponía cuando conocí a tu padre…- Dejó ese comentario al aire, expectante a la reacción de Gale. Confirmando su sospecha cuando él la observo con algo similar a la duda en sus ojos. –…Claro que ella se había dado cuenta mucho antes de lo que yo no.- Hazelle volvió a fijar parte de su atención en los niños jugando para disimular un poco su curiosidad.

-¿Sólo se dio cuenta porque sonreías?- Gale le siguió el hilo, más que nada para averiguar qué tanto sabía de los sentimientos nuevos que habían nacido en él.

-No era porque lo hacía, era por cómo lo hacía.- Su armoniosa y maternal voz podía transformar cualquier momento, por más incomodo que fuese, en una bella escena, y aún más rodeados de la paz de su pequeño paraíso.

-¿Y cómo era?-

-Era cómo una alegría sin fin, contagiosa y carente de sentido.- Suspiro, recordando esa época por unos segundos.

-¿Cómo la que yo demostré en todo el día?- Decidió ir al punto al que estaba seguro que su madre quería llegar.

-Gale, yo sé que parte de esa sonrisa nos pertenece a tus hermanos y a mí. Lo que quiero saber es ¿A quién le pertenece la otra mitad?- El sonido algo lejano del timbre rompió completamente la pacifica atmosfera. Gale rió para sus adentros, en parte agradecido a quien quiera que estuviese tocando.

-Puede que la respuesta esté del otro lado de la puerta…- Bromeó antes de levantarse e ir a atender.

Realmente no había creído en esas últimas palabras, pero debía admitir que era escalofriante encontrarse con la respuesta a la pregunta de su madre exactamente del otro lado de la puerta. Porque indudablemente esos intensos ojos ambarinos que lo miraban con alivio, eran los de Keiler.


	4. Chapter 4

-4: El pasado-

La misma sonrisa de idiota, exactamente igual a la que mantuvo su hijo durante todo el día. Hazelle notó en Keiler esa inconfundible sonrisa de enamoramiento juvenil. Él chico sentía lo mismo que Gale, habría que ser un perfecto imbécil para no notarlo. Todo en ambos centellaba con cada centímetro que desaparecía para que pudiesen acercarse.

Se sentía tan feliz por ellos, realmente feliz de que el corazón de Gale finalmente pudiera sanarse. Su hijo mayor por fin había encontrado a alguien para compartir un sinfín de momentos inolvidables. En esa simple, torpe e inocente sonrisa se podía apreciar lo profundo que podría llegar a ser su amor con el tiempo.

Gale, sentado nuevamente junto a su madre en el parque, no necesitaba hablarle para saber en que estaba pensando. "Es él".

No lo veía con ojos críticos o desconfiados. Sabía que Hazelle tenía un sexto sentido para juzgar los sentimientos e intenciones de las personas. Estaba seguro de que veía en Keiler lo mismo que él veía cada vez que alcanzaba a contemplar sus ojos, aunque no tenían idea de que era, pero indudablemente era algo bueno.

Jugaba al tiro al blanco con sus hermanos, demostrando que tenía buena pericia si podía ensartar el cuchillo en un árbol a poco más de diez metros de distancia. Posý le había dado un ramo de flores en señal de amistad, Keiler le agradeció y le puso una de las flores en el cabello a la niña, justo en un mechón sobre su oreja, diciéndole que ahora se veía incluso más bonita así.

A Keiler le resultaba agradable la presencia de los tres niños, llenos de energía y rodeados de un aura de pureza infantil. A pesar de que los dos varones estaban entrando en la adolescencia, eran demasiado notorios sus esfuerzos por aferrarse aún a la niñez. Ahora que no había ni Juegos del Hambre ni hambre, podían disfrutar siendo niños sin tener que quemar ninguna etapa, sin tener que madurar empujados por circunstancias que escapan de sus manos.

Hazelle lo había invitado a pasar poco después de ser recibido por Gale. Era una señora muy amable, aunque no había dejado de mirarlo de forma extraña durante un largo rato. Pero no le resultaba incomodo, estaba sonriendo también. Fue tan repentina la invitación que no pudo rechazarla, ni siquiera había llegado a decirle a Gale lo de los papeles cuando la mujer ya le estaba sirviendo una taza de té. Luego conoció a los niños y lo invitaron a jugar con cuchillos, no era un juego difícil, Keiler había aprendido algunas cosas viendo a los tributos de su Distrito en la academia. Incluso su tío había sido un vencedor, pero murió durante el tercer Cuarter Quell. A veces recordaba a Brutus cómo un hombre severo, pero era muy bueno y atento con él, tanto que dejaba su fiereza de lado cuando iba a visitarlo a la Aldea de los Vencedores, demostrando parte de su instinto paternal.

Pero ese era el pasado, ahora debía centrarse en el presente. Y el presente era que la risueña Posy lo estaba llevando de la mano hacia donde estaban Gale junto a su madre. Era como si hubiese perdido la consciencia un rato largo, la noche ya iba ganándole al atardecer.

¿Por cuánto tiempo se dejo llevar por esa atmosfera hogareña? No pudo responderse a esa pregunta. La tierna e infantil voz de la niña había captado la atención de los presentes.

-Keiler tiene buena puntería con los cuchillos, mamá…-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Hazelle fingiendo sorpresa, rozando con sus dedos los pétalos de flor violeta que su hija tenía adornándole el cabello.

-…Incluso mejor que Gale…- Agregó Vick, apareciéndose de la nada.

-No lo creo…- Gale sonrió con suficiencia y fijó su mirada en el sonrojo de Keiler.

-No es nada, a mi me enseñaron a hacerlo.- Se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia al asunto.

-¿Eras un profesional?- La voz de Vick tenía un deje de desprecio.

-No precisamente, pero conocía a varios de ellos.-

-Por qué no mejor cambiamos de tema…- La mujer no quería que las cosas se pusieran intensas con un tema que no era muy bonito para hablar. Keiler se sintió un poco culpable por haber traído a la conversación cosas que quizás sean "Tabú" en la familia.

-Poca cosa…- Rory salió de su escondite detrás de Vick, sorprendiendo a todos con su habilidad de camuflaje. -…Si Gale tomara su arco podría acabar con todos los profesionales. Cómo lo hizo Katniss.- Algo en ese comentario orgulloso provocó un cambio en el semblante de los mayores.

Las pupilas de Gale parecían contraídas, perdidas en el color gris azulado de sus ojos. Apretaba con fuerza los puños, luchando internamente contra un recuerdo. El arco, el bosque, la pericia que se necesitaba para matar a las presas. Todo le decía "Katniss", invadiendo su mente con cortos flashes de sus días en el Distrito 12. Por eso nunca más volvió a tocar un arco ni una flecha, por la misma razón que jamás volvería a verla. Por culpa y para no hacerle más daño del que le había hecho.

Hazelle puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo mayor, intentando mitigar eso que lo molestaba. Era muy complicado hacerlo mientras Rory continuaba hablando de los días en lo que Gale era cazador e iba al bosque con esa chica que era más que una simple amiga.

Katniss, Katniss, Katniss y Katniss. El nombre, la imagen, los recuerdos y los sentimientos perdidos se fundían en el interior de Gale, girando en una especie de ruleta desquiciada. Dando vueltas y vueltas, arrastrándolo hacia el umbral de la locura, dejando que las uñas se enterraran cada vez más en sus palmas para poder contenerse.

-Creo que ya es suficiente…- Era una advertencia aunque no había sonado como tal, Hazelle quería que Rory terminará con todos esos comentarios de cosas y personas que habían quedado atrás. Obviamente el chico hablaba desde la admiración hacia su hermano, no comprendía que le estaba haciendo daño.

Keiler observaba, siendo ajeno y sintiéndose incomodo ante el momento familiar, cómo Gale era absorbido por sus propios fantasmas. Pero no podía ignorar lo que había dicho el niño, él dijo "Katniss", y Keiler conocía a una sola Katniss… A la cuál odiaba profundamente.

-Katniss Everdeen… ¿Tú la conoces?- Con voz débil y sin sacar los ojos de encima de su jefe. Pudo ver cómo éste lentamente alzaba la cabeza para verlo y aflojaba la presión de sus puños. De un momento para otro, la familia recordó que Keiler aún seguía entre ellos.

-Era amiga de mi hermano.-

-Silencio Vick.- Gale le pidió casi suplicante.

Por unos instantes, los ojos de Gale y de Keiler se encontraron en una mirada difusa y enigmática, sin saber que querían transmitir con su intensidad. Lo único que se alcanzaba a distinguir era la inconfundible pena.

"Era amiga de mi hermano" Keiler sabía perfectamente que no era así, que hubo algo más entre ellos. Lo dedujo por la reacción de Gale, tratando de ahogar lo que su hermano pequeño decía sobre arcos y flechas y cosas que seguramente no tenía en este hogar. Entre esa lista de carencias estaba ella. Hubiera apostado su pie a que Katniss estaba aún ahí adentro, retorciendo su corazón, convencido de su inminente victoria. Podría asesinar a Gale diciéndole el nombre de la chica en llamas, una y otra y otra vez, haciéndolo sufrir hasta el final. ¿Pero que ganaría con eso? A ella era a quien deseaba ver sufriendo, porque había admitido la culpa del asesinato de sus padres el día que cayó El Hueso.

"Hicimos volar tu mina. Tú quemaste mi Distrito hasta los cimientos…" Katniss Everdeen hablando en televisión nacional mientras un obrero de El Hueso le apuntaba con un arma.

Él la había visto en ese momento, admitiendo que fue la culpable de la muerte de su madre y su padre, obreros en la montaña. Ellos murieron en sus manos.

Luego de escuchar algo tan atroz, Keiler perdió la consciencia a causa de su enfermedad cardiaca. Durante dos años intentó olvidar el profundo odio que tenía hacía esa persona que arruino su vida, pero nunca lo consiguió por completo. Simplemente no se iba de su memoria el inmenso mal que le había provocado. Ahora, cuando finalmente su vida estaba cambiando para bien, se hacía presente de nuevo en el rostro de Gale. Sabía que quizás no podría soportar verlo nuevamente. Otra persona más que le arrebataba Katniss.

-Ya es hora de que me vaya…- Frío y seco, árido al igual que su corazón en ese momento. Keiler no iba a montar una escena por algo que esas personas no tenían la culpa, pero no le resultaba fácil fingir que nada había pasado. Sacó de su mochila la carpeta con los archivos y se la tendió a Gale. –Esto es por lo que vine, señor Hawthorne. Sus jefes quieren que usted los analice y presente los avances de todos los proyectos de la lista principal para mañana.- Gale tomó la carpeta, confuso por la forma de actuar de su asistente. –Les agradezco a todos por su hospitalidad. Lamento si traje un mal recuerdo…-

-¡Oh, no! Por favor Keiler, nos agradó mucho que nos visitaras. Puedes volver a hacerlo cuando gustes.- Interrumpió Hazelle. Sonreía para aplacar las culpas, no era justo que ese chico se sintiera mal por algo de lo que tenía conocimiento. Le dio un codazo disimulado a Gale en las costillas para que no lo dejara ir tan fácilmente. Comprendía que había sido un momento intenso también para él, pero no podía permitir que las cosas se quedaran así.

-¡Claro que sí! Keiler, eres bienvenido en esta casa. Y además creo que le agradas a Posy…- Gale reacciono instantáneamente al golpe de su madre e intentó aligerar la situación, recuperando su semblante alegre y alejando el ataque de su trauma.

-Se los agradezco.- Le dio una suave caricia al cabello de Posy y les dedico a todos una sonrisa, aunque no se notaba muy convincente. –Realmente me lo pasé muy bien. Tiene una familia muy bella señora Hazelle.-

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres quedarte para la cena? Podemos llamar a tus padres para que no se preocupen…- Las palabras se le hundieron a Keiler cómo un puñal en el vientre, dejándolo desangrarse lentamente con su dolor.

-No… no es necesario. Yo debo irme, mañana tengo mucho trabajo. Agradezco su invitación de todas formas, en serio, ya se hace tarde.- Debía aguantar sin que su voz sonara quebrada.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- Gale no comprendía a que trabajo se refería Keiler, él era su jefe y no le había dejado nada pendiente. Era obvio que quería escapar de ahí, pero no sabía la razón. Aunque sospechaba que era porque se había puesto medio loco…

-¡Sí! Ya está de noche y puede ser peligroso…- Hazelle jugaba su última carta para que el chico no se quedará con remordimientos o con una mala idea en cuanto a Gale. Lo hacía por la sonrisa de idiotas que había tenido hasta hace un rato. Lo hacía para que Gale dejara en el pasado a Katniss…

Sentado en el asiento del copiloto, Keiler había conseguido mitigar su furia por la noticia. Más que nada porque no podía enojarse con la increíble familia de su jefe, ellos formaban un hermoso cuadro lleno de buenas cualidades y le habían hecho pasar un buen día… Hasta que la cosa se puso densa con lo de Katniss.

Gale estaba con la mirada fija en el camino, demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos cómo para entablar una conversación. Estaba lleno de preguntas, pero deducía que su compañero de viaje no quería hablar.

Estaban cerca uno del otro pero no se miraban. Era como si hubiese involucionado su relación. La forma en la que se desenvolvieron los acontecimientos a lo largo del día no fue para nada favorable. Ahora era cuando se debían aclarar de una vez las cosas para recuperar un poco de la confianza que notoriamente se había perdido.

¿Cuál de los dos daría el primer paso?

Puede que Keiler realmente no sea capaz de volver a ver a los ojos a Gale. Sabiendo lo de Katniss, era muy complicado separar lo que sentía por él de la muerte de sus padres…

Quizás Gale no se capaz de recomponer la situación nuevamente. Se había mostrado débil y todo era por no poder alejar el pasado. Quizás nunca pueda amar realmente a otra persona sin recordarla a ella.

Ambas situaciones eran reales, pero tenían un punto incierto. Ninguno de los dos tenía conocimiento de los motivos del otro para evitarse. Antes podían deducir que era lo que cada uno pensaba, pero estas situaciones del pasado eran más complejas y no se conocían demasiado como para poder adivinar, con solo admirar la expresión contraria, qué era eso que los apenaba.

El auto se estacionó frente a la casa de Keiler. Este bien podría ser el final. Un saludo cordial de puro compromiso y todo lo anterior quedaría olvidado. Todo lo que habían sentido cuando se acercaban cambiaría por el anhelo. El calor en las mejillas que se extendía por todo el cuerpo se enfriaría, los besos y caricias serían reemplazados por el trato formal de un jefe y su asistente. El vacio regresaría a sus vidas porque ya nadie más estaría allí para darles un sentido, un amor por el cual luchar.

Puede que eso que sintieron cuando se vieron por primera vez a los ojos nunca haya existido. ¿Realmente fue así? ¿Realmente fue una ilusión destinada a desvanecerse?

Una de las manos de Keiler ya estaba buscando la forma de abrir la puerta, pero sus tristes ojos de oro no eran capaces de apartarse del rostro de Gale. También había tristeza ahí, aunque se mezclaba con la indecisión y el miedo.

La confusión, la alegría que los asaltaba cuando rompían las barreras que los separaban, la tristeza e incertidumbre actual, las palabras que no salían, que no podían decirse. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que la felicidad estuviese plagada de dolor?

-No me mires así Gale. Ambos somos débiles…- Keiler habló dejando todo de lado, no soportaba más tanto silencio.

-¿Es por ella?- No lo estaba preguntando, era una afirmación.

-Sí y no.- Gale frunció las cejas, intrigado. –No es porque, evidentemente, entre ustedes hubo algo… Ella me hizo daño, durante la rebelión…- Nuevamente venía la pesadilla de la montaña militar siendo sellada, sepultando vivos a sus padres. Se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar el gemido de dolor que estaba a punto de salir, sin embargo, no pudo evitar las lágrimas. –Yo no puedo, tú estás atado a ella aún. ¡Tú amas a Katniss!- Le dolía demasiado decir eso, pero era la verdad que tenía en frente. Sus sollozos eran irregulares y los espasmos algo violentos, Keiler lloraba desconsolado al igual que un bebe. Gale lo observaba, aguantándose sus propias ganas de llorar también, sin poder reaccionar.

-No la amo…- Dijo en un simple susurro.

-¿No? ¡Pues no parece!- Enojado, pensaba que lo estaba tomando por tonto. –Yo vi cómo te pusiste cuando tu hermano la nombró y a todo lo que hacían en el pasado… tú no la olvidaste…-

-Si la olvidé…-

-¡No lo has hecho!-

-¡Qué sí lo hice!- Gale no notó la forma en la que alzó la voz, cómo tampoco notó que estaba casi encima de Keiler, aprisionándolo contra la puerta y mirándolo intensamente. Las exhalaciones de sus respiraciones furiosas les daban directo en la cara. –Yo te amo…-

-¿Cómo podría amar a un hombre que tiene algo que ver con la mujer que mató a mi familia?- Sin alejarse de Keiler ni dejando de ver la pena rábica en sus ojos entrecerrados, Gale comprendía cual era el dolor que azotaba el alma del chico, y era un dolor que no podría aliviar.

-¿Ella hizo qué?- No era extraño que acusara a Katniss, muchos lo hacían por las muertes de la rebelión a pesar de que no tuviese la culpa. Necesitaba saber más detalles del hecho, quizás pueda separarse de todo ese rollo y así recuperar el amor de Keiler. Era una de sus últimas esperanzas.

-Lo que escuchaste. Ella los mató durante la rebelión-

-¿Pero cómo sabes que fue ella?-

-¿En qué cambiaria si te lo digo? ¿Me devolverás a mis padres?- Nuevamente el silencio. Un silencio que significaba que no había respuesta a esas preguntas, que sólo fue roto por la pequeña risa irónica de Keiler mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. –No. No puedes traerlos de vuelta. No puedes amarme al igual que yo no puedo amarte Gale.- Acarició una de las mejillas de Gale con cariño y compasión, dedicándole una mueca de resignación. –No puedo hacerlo porque ella está dentro de ti todavía…-

-Por favor Keiler, escúchame.- Suplicante, no permitía que el reconfortante toque de esa mano se alejara. –No podemos cambiar las cosas que pasaron. Ojala pudiera hacerlo para que no sufrieras…- La fortaleza de Gale reducida a las lágrimas de la impotencia que le provocaba la cruel realidad. –Pero podemos intentar ser felices nuevamente. Sé que suena cómo una soberana estupidez, pero tenemos un futuro por delante. Yo puedo hacerte muy feliz, puedo amarte hasta que este mundo se acabe completamente, puedo hacer que tu dolor se aleje… Y tú puedes hacerme un mejor hombre. Sólo debes decirme si me amas igual que yo te amo.- El beso repentino e instantáneo, humedecido por el agua salada del llanto, fue la única respuesta de Keiler. Él amaba a Gale, lo necesitaba y temía perderlo.

Se besaban con amor y pasión juntos, en la reducida cabina del conductor, deseando sentir cada vez más mientras sus cuerpos se atraían y rozaban. Entre jadeos y suspiros, decían repetidas veces cuanto era que se amaban. Unidos nuevamente eso que no les permitía separarse. Podían llamarlo amor, necesidad, instinto, pasión o, simplemente, destino.

Permanecieron unidos en ese infinito ósculo por un tiempo indefinido. Haciendo un uso exhaustivo de todos sus sentidos para poder conocer un poco más del otro. La suavidad de la piel, el sabor de los labios, el deslumbrante brillo de deseo en los ojos, el sonido de los suspiros que luchaban por salir ante cada toque, el aroma a masculinidad que sudaban. Todo en sus cuerpos pedía cada vez más y más, exigiéndoles a gritos desde cada uno de sus poros por invadir y ser invadido, y así poder encontrar finalmente alivio ante el ardor interno.

-Te necesito Keiler…-

En la habitación, el poco autocontrol que habían logrado conservar se pierde.

Las manos expertas de Gale desvistiendo a Keiler de forma sensual, aprovechando para acariciar cada centímetro de ese cuerpo que, poco a poco, lo hacía enloquecer de deseo. Exponiendo ante la oscuridad su blanquecina piel. Dejando besos en su recorrido por sus brazos, cuello y vientre. Con cada gemido que escapaba de la boca del chico, más crecía la erección prisionera todavía en su pantalón.

Fue algo sorpresivo cuando Keiler tomó el mando, al menos por unos minutos. Empujó a Gale para que cayera sentado al borde de la cama y se sentó en su regazo. Estar completamente desnudo ante ese hombre le provocaba cierta incomodidad, pero también un enorme placer que nacía desde la adrenalina acumulada en sus entrañas. Le parecía injusto que su jefe aún continuara vestido, así que prosiguió a hacer lo mismo que él había hecho.

De forma algo torpe e inexperta, la ropa de Gale era removida de su cuerpo y caía desparramada por el suelo. Keiler intentaba controlar los nervios que se presentaban de forma más intensa cada vez que veía la grandeza y hermosura del cuerpo de Gale. Admirando los músculos marcados, notoriamente fuertes. Le parecía inverosímil el contraste de la fortaleza externa con la destrucción emocional que había en su interior.

Se estremeció cuando rozó con la yema de los dedos la amplia espalda del hombre, encontrándose con unas largas cicatrices lineales que se cruzaban entre ellas, formando intrincados caminos en la superficie irregular.

-Lo siento…- Susurró en el oído de Gale cuando sus manos vacilaron ante las cicatrices del látigo ¿Qué otra cosa podría dejar unas marcas de ese estilo?

-No te preocupes.- Por un momento se sintió avergonzado de su propio cuerpo, preocupado porque Keiler pueda desagradarle su espalda llena de horribles imperfecciones. Siempre iba a maldecir a Thread y a su látigo por haberlo flagelado sin piedad, casi podía volver a escuchar el silbido que cortaba el aire y el filo del arma de cuero clavándose en su carne.

Habiendo notado la inseguridad, y sin pensárselo dos veces, Keiler hizo un rápido movimiento casi ofídico alrededor del cuerpo de Gale para quedar detrás suyo. Miró con más detenimiento las cicatrices y las delineo suavemente, besándolas suavemente, tomándose su tiempo en esa tarea, como si de esa forma pudiese curarlas. La espalda se arqueaba hacia atrás por el sorpresivo y electrizante contacto de los cálidos labios y la piel algo fría por la temperatura ambiental.

Mientras seguía besando las marcas, las manos de Keiler acariciaban los costados de Gale, llegando hasta la pretina del pantalón. Sabía que una vez que se deshiciera de esa prenda no habría marcha atrás, no le importaba de todas formas, él quería llegar tan lejos cómo fuese posible.

Moviéndose de forma grácil, siendo igual que una sombra luminosa por su piel, se puso de rodillas delante de Gale y comenzó a abrir el cierre de su pantalón. Desabrochó el botón superior y no pudo evitar dar un suspiro temeroso al encontrarse con el gran bulto que parecía intentar desgarrar la tela de la ropa interior. Un par de manos grandes lo hicieron levantar la vista. Entre la tenue luz del exterior nocturno que se colaba por la ventana pudo descubrir los ojos grises de su amante.

-Si no quieres hacerlo podemos detenernos aquí.- Le dijo la voz grave de Gale en un susurro. Keiler asintió pero no se detuvo, sino que tiró hacía abajo la tela del bóxer dejando que el miembro saliera catapultado de su prisión. Ambos sonrieron; Keiler mostrando un poco de su parte más traviesa, y Gale de pura satisfacción.

La fuerza del cuerpo de Gale sobre Keiler. Frente a frente, besándose mientras se volvían un solo ser, la luna siendo testigo de su amor.

En el éxtasis del incesante vaivén, invadiendo el cuerpo ajeno e inundándolo de placer. Las piernas se apretaban alrededor de su cintura mientras continuaba con las embestidas. A un ritmo suave al principio pero que adquiría ferocidad a medida que transcurrían los minutos. Los movimientos de Gale eran certeros e insaciables, continuaba lamiendo el cuello de Keiler mientras éste se aguantaba las ganas de gritar por el insoportable placer que alcanzaba a cada célula de su cuerpo.

El momento final se acercaba ansioso. Con las respiraciones aceleradas y los corazones desbocados, el movimiento no se detenía y se hacía más intenso. El rugido que salió de la garganta de Gale cuando inundo el interior de Keiler fue salvaje, al igual que el grito que dio su amante.

Cayeron rendidos y exhaustos pero sumamente satisfechos. Jadeantes por la fatiga, utilizaron sus últimas fuerzas para decir dos simples palabras antes de quedarse dormidos. "Te amo"

Una simple mirada sincera a los ojos y luego fueron derrotados por el sueño. Abrumados por el acto de amor al que se sometieron con gran gusto.

Juntos nuevamente, inseparables. Keiler y Gale se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma a su amor que bien podría se fugaz pero que, mientras se acompañaran en sus sueños, sería eterno. La paz de la noche los protegía y el calor del otro los abrigaba.

Cuando vuelvan a abrir sus ojos y puedan ver sus sonrisas nuevamente, van a comprender que tan poderosa es la magia del destino, casi tan poderosa como la magia de su amor.

* * *

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por no actualizar tan seguido cómo me gustaría, tengo algunos problemas y mis estudios me exigen mucho. También sé que la calidad de la historia no es la mejor y estuve involucionando bastante en cuanto a mi redacción.

Es cierto que esta historia no es muy seguida tampoco pero, a los pocos lectores que tengo, les pido disculpas por mis faltas.

Quizás tenga que dejar de lado este fic por un tiempo hasta que se regularice un poco mi situación y pueda dar lo mejor para que sea aceptable ante quienes lo lean.

Agradezco mucho su paciencia (Si es que están ahí XD) y les mando saludos! Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
